Perspective
by Stemil Krowa
Summary: A story from Eli and Grace's perspective which takes place at the end of Grace's senior year in college. I have changed the rating for maturity. Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter One

This fan fic takes place a few years later -- Grace is going to Northwestern, just finishing up her senior year. Hope you enjoy.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
"So the evolutionary question is, why would plants want to reduce their leaves even though light is reduced when submerged?" Dr. Drenten asked, in the same monotonous tone that he used for all of his lectures.  
  
**Grace, slouched in a chair, with her head tipped back, pretending to snore.**  
  
Grace tried very hard to pay attention, but couldn't help staring at her watch. It was her final semester at Northwestern. Majoring in English, she waited until this term to get her advanced science requirement out of the way. She had chosen Advanced Botany, figuring it would be pretty easy. And it had been! No hard labs. The tests and quizzes were straight from the readings and the lectures. The hardest part was listening to Professor Snooze drone on and on twice a week. Luckily for her sanity, her watch read that there was only one more minute left of class.  
  
**Grace -- "This has got to be what Hell is like. Would it be impossible for him to have a little bit more enthusiasm? Wait... he does teach BOTANY."**  
  
"This appears to be primarily to reduce drag. Large broad leaves would make the plant more vulnerable to being dislodged from water movement either due to current, in a stream, or wave action. With that, I will conclude today's lecture. Make sure you have a full understanding of Chapters 13-17 for the test on Monday. Then, we will start reviewing for the final examination. Have a good weekend," he concluded.  
  
**Grace -- Jumps out of the chair and throws a handful of confetti over her head.**  
  
"Yes!" Grace whispered to herself, as she quickly put away her supplies and left the classroom. The weekend was finally here for her. She didn't have much of anything planned, just studying and working at Book Lover's all three days. She didn't mind the commute back to her house on the weekends.  
  
Grace dug out her keys to the apartment she shared with her friend, Heather. Heather was in the middle of her residency through Northwestern, which meant she was never at the apartment, including right now. Grace swore she lived at the hospital, but didn't mind as long as her half of rent and utilities were always paid on time. She went into her bedroom and finished packing her weekend bag when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Grace? It's me."  
  
"Eli?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey -- I'm downtown, finishing up some errands for the store, and your Dad told me to call and offer a ride home. I could bring you back on Sunday evening, "Eli offered.  
  
"You know, that would be great. How far away from my apartment are you?"  
  
"Probably five minutes. Can you be down on the street for pick up or do I need to find a parking space?"  
  
"I'll be ready. Thanks Eli!"  
  
Grace hurriedly threw the last remaining items into her duffel, turned out all the lights in the apartment, locked the door, and was waiting for Eli when he pulled up in his Black Jeep Wrangler. He gave her a big smile and quick wave as she ran to the vehicle.  
  
"I would have opened the door for you, but I never know how the crazed drivers in this city will react to anything," Eli said.  
  
**Eli, standing with his hands in his pockets casually -- "You know, while we were in high school, I knew she liked me. But she was so young! Then, our parents started dating and we grew closer because of it. And then, before the wedding, when we were in her bedroom... I was still trying to get over Carla, but I saw Grace in a new light and I wanted to kiss her so badly. I have regretted that from then on." -- He looks away, embarrassed.**  
  
Grace climbed into the vehicle, through her bag in the back, and fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"I appreciate this, E. I had the most boring botany lecture just a few minutes ago and the thought of driving home during Friday afternoon rush- hour -- well, I am sure I would have fallen asleep behind the wheel."  
  
**Grace -- "It seems so long ago that I had feelings for him. Their gone now... the feelings... but I still don't feel like he's my brother. It's just... different. He's family, but more like a good friend." **  
  
"Do you want to pull-over and get some coffee?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'll be ok. I need to be, I have to work from 6 to close tonight," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Is Aunt Judy still writing the schedule? I swear she never wants me to have a social life on the weekends."  
  
"Um... actually, I wrote it. It's part of my new responsibilities," Eli admitted, giving Grace an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Oh. Right. I guess as assistant manager, you can take over the nasty job that makes everyone behave as I just did. Sorry, Eli. It doesn't matter... I don't have anything else to do this weekend, besides study."  
  
"That's kind of what I figured."  
  
**Grace raises her eyebrows**  
  
"And what does that mean? Am I too boring to have an exciting weekend?" Grace asked, appalled by his statement.  
  
**Grace -- "I know, I know. Everyone in the family predicts I will be the old, dried-up spinster. Need a babysitter for New Year's Eve? Call Gracie! She won't have plans!"**  
  
"No, Grace. I didn't mean that at all," Eli started.  
  
"Then what, prey tell did you mean, Eli?" she asked, taken aback.  
  
"I just knew I could count on you. And, I have to work every night at Book Lover's too, so I thought it would be fun if we closed together. Come on, you know how young the other staff members seem!"  
  
"Except for Victor!" Grace said. Victor was the old chef her father had found. He was an amazing cook, but he had to be pushing seventy-five.  
  
"So you're not mad at me?" Eli asked.  
  
"No. I'm madder at myself. I know I am boring. Here, I've been away at college for four years and, while I've dated, I have never found a guy who interests me long enough to have a relationship with. I'm hopeless, "she said, crossing her arms, and looking out the window.  
  
"You? You're hopeless? Well, if that's the case, then I am pathetic. I have been out of school for almost six years and I still live in a garage at our house. I should have moved out a long time ago. I'm working on it, though."  
  
Grace looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, while I was downtown, I was also looking for apartments. I have some leads, but I'll have to find a roommate," he said, smiling.  
  
"Eli, that's fantastic! What about Coop? Or the guys from the band?" she suggested.  
  
"No. We sort of had a falling out a few months ago. Coop is still heavy in the club scene and he's pulling the other guys farther down with him."  
  
**Eli looks directly at the camera -- "I have been drug-free and nicotine- free for almost two years now." He flashes a huge smile, impressed with himself. "Don't get me wrong, I still drink, but only a beer here and there, usually. I'm working on it." He smiles again.**  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah. Me, too. They were friends, but the more I thought about it, the only things we had in common were music and partying. While I still love music, I know I'm never going to do anything with it. Besides, I really enjoy my job."  
  
"Eli, you have really matured!" Grace commented, squeezing his kneecap playfully.  
  
**Eli looks at the camera, with a quizzical look. -- "Why did she do that?"**  
  
**Grace looks at the camera, embarrassed. -- "Why did I do that? I am SO not flirting with Eli! I'm done with that. That was high-school Grace. This Grace does not have a thing for her step-brother."**  
  
They drove in silence for awhile.  
  
"So, why haven't you found anyone?" Eli asked, quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Like I said, no one held my interest."  
  
"Was it because of Mr. Dimitri?" Eli asked. He had known about Grace's feelings towards her English and Drama teacher for quite some time.  
  
She looked out the window again, remembering. "No. Not at all. Mr. Dimitri. Wow. I don't even think I cared about him, really. He just had faith in me and saw something buried inside that was waiting for me. He challenged me. And I idolized him. No. It wasn't because of Mr. Dimitri." She looked at him again. "What about you? Dating any new hotties?"  
  
"No. I'm boring. I dated too many flighty bimbos who were only concerned about partying and sex. I actually haven't dated anyone since I graduated last year." Eli said.  
  
**Eli looks at the camera and shrugs. "I got a business degree. I studied my butt off... but it was important to me. I wanted to do something with my life."**  
  
He turned the car onto the familiar street that they had spent the last seven years of their lives. Grace noticed Jessie's car was parked on the street.  
  
"Jessie's home for the summer?"  
  
"Yeah -- she and Katie are finished with school now. They came back four days ago."  
  
"Good. I've missed them. I don't like that they live so far away."  
  
"Me neither." He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Grace climbed out of the car and reached for her bag when Eli fetched it.  
  
"Thanks, Eli."  
  
"No problem. That's what brothers are for," he said, smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back at him before walking into the house.  
  
**Eli -- "Brother... family... Grace is my sister." He looked at the camera. "But I can't help regret not having that kiss...."** 


	2. Chapter Two

Ack. I'm still getting use to fan fiction and had to go back and edit my first chapter. I hope it worked out well. Anyway, input would be great - how do you all feel about this?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was almost a quarter till six when Eli knocked on her door yet again. She was rushing around her room in frenzy, trying to find her black grommet belt. He peaked in, saw that she was decent, and entered the room. The floor was covered with clothes, books, and magazines and Jim Morrison's voice could be heard blasting on the CD player.  
  
"I didn't take you to be a Doors fan," Eli commented.  
  
Grace spun around and almost knocked into him. "What?" she shouted, and then turned down her stereo.  
  
"I said I didn't take you to be a Doors fan."  
  
"Oh. Heather's doing," she said.  
  
"Heather?"  
  
"Yeah. my roommate."  
  
"I see. Look. we have to leave now in order to get to Book Lovers by six o'clock," Eli said, checking his watch.  
  
"Ok, let me just grab my backpack," Grace said, spinning around and reaching for it. Right underneath it was her belt. She grabbed that, too, and followed Eli to his Jeep.  
  
"You know, I doubt we'll be fired if we're a few minutes late," Grace said once they were on the road.  
  
Eli kept his eyes on the road, but had his mind on other things. He finally realized how much Grace has changed over the years. He didn't understand why he never took an interest in it until now, but his step-sister had become a totally different person. This girl beside him wasn't a girl anymore. She had become a mature woman who knew what she wanted in life. Earlier, when she said she hadn't found anyone at school who held her interest for long, he had believed her. He knew he hadn't held her interest that long, as it seemed like they had run out of things to say.  
  
Eli also noticed how much Grace had changed physically. Her hair had a more defined style, cut just below her shoulders and flipped at the ends. Her big, brown eyes didn't look so bewildered or innocent. In fact, it seemed her eyes had more of a sexy glint to them. Her body had changed the most. She had grown at least three more inches with the nicest legs Eli had seen in a while. He glanced from her feet up to her face. Her body was much softer now, curvier.  
  
She was definitely not a girl anymore. Grace Manning was definitely a woman.  
  
**Grace - looks quizzical. "Was he just checking me out?" She looks to the left and then to the right. "I swear I think he was checking me out!" She gave a small smile which quickly turned into a frown.**  
  
**Eli - shaking his head. "What am I doing, man? I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Must concentrate on other things."**  
  
As they pulled into Book Lovers employee parking, Grace opened her purse and applied some wine colored lipstick. Eli watched as she applied it with expertise. She felt his eyes on her and turned her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never cared about make-up before," he said.  
  
"Well, who knows. Maybe tonight I will find that interesting man!" she said, giving him a wink. With that, she grabbed her stuff and got out of the Jeep. "Thanks for the ride, E!"  
  
Eli had spent his first hour at work in his new office. It was a very small room that once held a bathroom. If the temperature rose high enough, he swore you could still smell the aftermath of it. Judy had the place painted a soothing sage green and his Dad had given him his old mahogany desk and leather executive chair. Jake grumbled when he first saw the new furniture, as he was still using a very old desk that had once lived in My Sister's Bookstore and a cheap vinyl computer chair. Eli had purchased some picture frames with Jessie while she was home on Spring Break. Together, they had picked through the photo albums until they found some pictures for them. His favorite was his whole family together, sitting on the deck shortly after his half-brother, Drew, had been born. Even his Mom and Henry had come to the festivities that night.  
  
His main project this evening was to keep the wait staff running efficiently, but he also needed to take some time out and look through the applications to fill the summer positions. It seemed that all the paperwork had been filled out with high schoolers wanting to buy the newest Abercrombie and Fitch outfit and, while he admitted to once being like them, he wanted more out of his first batch of new recruits. He decided he would ask Judy and Jake about running an advertisement in the daily newspaper next week for the new positions, this time asking for experienced help.  
  
Meanwhile, Grace was busy seating people. Unlike other restaurants, patrons didn't mind waiting at Book Lovers because they could spend the time browsing the books. She liked that she never had to deal with the snippy customer who couldn't believe the wait was thirty minutes on a weekend evening!  
  
Grace was keeping busy, straightening the menus when she heard someone ask, "Grace? Grace Manning?"  
  
She looked up and saw a familiar person in front of her. A huge smile crossed her face. 


	3. Chapter Three

Reviews would be wonderful! I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! ~E~, I haven't stated what kind of fan fic this is yet because I'm not even sure if Eli and Grace will end up together (though I'm pretty sure they will!). I am still getting used to this site and have found some mistakes in the two chapters. I will do my best to better proofread each chapter before publishing it. Also, the same ol', same ol' disclaimers approve to my piece, too. Hope you all enjoy! -- K  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Spencer Lewicki? Is that really you?" Grace asked, amazed. She hadn't seen Spencer since high school graduation.  
  
**Grace - "Spencer! I can't believe he's here. At Booklovers! It's been too long since I last saw him." - Giggles a little bit. "He is looking good!"**  
  
He smiled and stretched his arms out. She gave him a large hug. "It's been too long seeing you, Manning! How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Two more weeks before I am a college graduate! What about you? I heard you went to Yale?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I just graduated, actually. I'm back in town for the summer before I go to Cornell to start my Master's Degree," Spencer explained.  
  
"Impressive! I had heard you attended an Ivy League school. I just didn't know which one. So, what brings you home for the summer?"  
  
"It's quite silly, but I wanted to enjoy one last summer at home. My Grandmother is pretty sick and I wanted to spend some more time with her."  
  
Grace furrowed her brow, remembering how she, Spencer, and his Grandmother had been held hostage in this very restaurant many years ago by an angry ex- employee. His grandmother had heart problems back then and Grace could only imagine how much she had deteriorated since then.  
  
"So you'll be here all summer? That's wonderful! Any plans?"  
  
"Well, I did want to look for a part-time job. I was fortunate enough to get a full scholarship to both Yale and Cornell, but need to earn a bit of spending money."  
  
"I have an idea! How would you like to work here this summer? My step- brother, Eli, is an assistant manager here and he's in charge of hiring summer help."  
  
"I don't know, Grace. this place has some pretty bad memories for me."  
  
"But that was years ago! And before it was Book Lovers. Look!" she interrupted, pointing at the dozens of bookshelves that lined the book-side of the building. "We have more books than we do disgruntled employees!" she said with a wink.  
  
"Well. Ok! You twisted my arm. What positions are available?"  
  
Grace gave him another hug, excited that she might be able to spend the whole summer with her old friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Eli watched this whole reunion from his office window with a slight frown on his face. He didn't know Spencer, so he had no idea who the dark haired guy Grace kept hugging was, but he could tell from her smile that he meant a lot to her.  
  
**Eli - shrugs his shoulders - "Maybe he'll keep her interest?"  
  
He panicked as he saw Grace look back at his window. He quickly started sifting through the applications again, trying to look busy.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" he said.  
  
Grace peaked in and gave him a smile, then closed the door behind her.  
  
"Eli. my friend Spencer is here. You know - the one who was here when we were held hostage?"  
  
"Oh, I remember. Has he been waiting too long for a table?"  
  
"He's actually looking for a summer job before he starts his Master's Degree. Look, I know this puts you in a bad position. but do you think we could hire him? I mean could he fill out an application and maybe get an interview? I know he'd be great here - very reliable and intelligent. He's just so interesting!" Grace said.  
  
**Eli - let out a loud groan.**  
  
She walked over to be beside him and kneeled so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"I know for a fact that you are having trouble finding someone here because of the age gaps, but I'm telling you, E, you should hire Spencer. He's so nice. It would mean a lot to me."  
  
Eli hadn't seen her excited in a long time. She looked so eager, so beautiful. With her face just inches from his, he could smell the strong lavender and vanilla perfume she always sprayed on her neck. He could look deeply into her eyes.  
  
**Eli - "What the hell am I doing?"  
  
"Sure, Grace. Have him fill this out," he handed her an application, "tonight and I will call him for an interview tomorrow morning if everything looks good."  
  
She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Eli! You won't regret this!" She gave him a quick peck on his cheek then ran out of his office to give Spencer the great news.  
  
**Eli - "Won't regret it? I can't begin to think about all the regrets I have because of that girl."**  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
After Spencer filled out his application and left, the rest of Grace's shift flew by. She dearly loved working at Book Lover's, but, like Eli, was getting sick of the younger crowd employees. They spent too much time gossiping and flirting and not enough time being productive. When their friends would come in, they never bought much and always destroyed the place. Her aunt had thought that employing some high school kids would help improve that demographic, but the teen customers usually just bought sodas and magazines, never meals and novels. Anyway, it would be great having Spencer work with her this summer.  
  
After Book Lover's closed, Grace swept the floors and remembered the feelings she once felt for Spencer. After the hostage situation, they seemed so close for a while before he needed time off. It hurt at first, but she saw how withdrawn he was from everything else, that, soon, she realized their separation hadn't been completely because of her. She knew that he had seen a therapist during his last two years in high school which helped him get over his fears a bit more. Once he started therapy, he had improved so much! They were able to regain their friendship, but the crush she once had for him had gone, too. Spencer had just been her friend and she was fine with that.  
  
Now, though, she wondered about the feeling that was building in her stomach. She admitted that Spencer had become quite handsome. His hair was shorter and styled and he no longer wore glasses, so his deep eyes seemed bigger. He had grown quite a bit and she was sure he was now the same height as Eli. She assumed he had worked out a bit at school because the Spencer she once knew did not have the muscles that the guy she hugged did tonight! Was she feeling romantic feelings towards him? Was it a crush? Or was she just so happy to see her old friend after so many years. She wasn't sure.  
  
"Grace? I have a little more bookkeeping to do before we can leave," Eli said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up from the floor and looked at him. "Is that alright or do you want to call Lily?"  
  
"No, I can wait. Is there anything I can do to help?" Grace offered.  
  
Eli looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Sure. That would be great!"  
  
**Eli - shrugging, "What? I wasn't trying to spend more time with her." - he looks around, paranoid. "Well. not really. alright. I didn't want to do this alone and any time I can spend with Grace is. well. it's nice."  
  
Together, they sat beside each other at the bar, working and chatting. Occasionally, they would each take turns getting sodas. Much later, Eli looked up at the clock and realized it was almost two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was!" he said.  
  
Grace looked up, too and yawned. "Me neither. Should we call it a night?"  
  
"I think so. Come on, let's get everything together and lock the place up."  
  
It took another ten minutes before they were walking out of Book Lover's once Eli set the alarms and locked the doors. They got into the Jeep and drove home, each yawning too many times to count.  
  
Once they reached the house, they quietly entered the house, trying hard to keep quiet. Before she walked up the stairs, Grace whispered, "Good night, Eli. Thanks for picking me up today."  
  
"Oh, no problem. Thanks for helping me out so much," he whispered back, turning and facing her.  
  
"I hope you aren't mad about Spencer. I just think he'd be great for the place."  
  
"After looking at his application, I do, too. Although I must admit, I think he is overqualified, but, then so are you."  
  
She smiled at his remark.  
  
**Eli - "I know she likes him. I can just tell. She hasn't stopped smiling since he came in tonight. How can she work with him with that goofy grin on all day? Maybe I can schedule them opposite shifts? I have to hire him. He will be a great asset to the place."**  
  
"You had a thing for him before, didn't you?" he asked her, shocked that he let his thoughts come out his mouth.  
  
"Sort of. It was an innocent, high school crush, I guess. The timing was all wrong," she responded.  
  
Eli took a deep breath, and then asked, "What about now? Is the timing right now?"  
  
**Grace - gives a quizzical look. "Now? Why is Eli asking me this?"  
  
"I don't think so. He's going to Cornell in the fall. He has a lot of schooling a head of him. Besides, we only spoke for fifteen minutes. I couldn't possibly develop feelings for someone so quickly."  
  
Eli bowed his head, "I'm sorry for being so nosey. It really isn't any of my business. It just seems like we have talked quite a lot today. I guess I just took it too far."  
  
Grace put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
**Eli - "When she touches me, I get this warm, glowing feeling all over."**  
  
"Eli, I am so glad that we are finally getting close. I have no idea what's taken us so long to get to this point, but I'm glad we did. I am very glad that I have a brother I can talk to. a friend."  
  
**Eli - He takes a deep breath. "Heavy sigh."**  
  
"Me, too," he said.  
  
"Well, I guess I will see you in the morning. What time do you work?" she asked him.  
  
"Three o'clock. You?"  
  
"Same. Can I ride with you again?"  
  
"Maybe that's not such a great idea. I have some more work to do tomorrow night," he responded.  
  
"That's alright. I can help out again. Or, if I wasn't much help, I can bring some school work. Big botany test on Monday," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You were a huge help, but if you have studying, I wouldn't want to take that from you."  
  
"Ok. Good night, Eli," with that, she turned around and ran up the steps; leaving him gaze at her, still smelling the sweet lavender and vanilla perfume that permeated the room. 


	4. Chapter Four

I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback. This is my first time writing a fan fic, so I keep on going back to the original series. Thank goodness for www.televisionwithoutpity.com and all their great episode recaps!! Also, I wanted to let you know that I already have the next three chapter finished. Things are going quite well, I think. So, anyway, if you see that I have updated, you may want to check to see if I updated a chapter or two. Thanks again for the reviews! I really enjoy hearing everyone's opinions! -K  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Eli couldn't fall asleep that night. He paced his room in the garage, spending another twilight thinking about Grace.  
  
**Eli - "I know it's too late. I know she no longer carries those romantic feelings for me. I am glad that she was able to move on with her life because, if she felt half as bad as I have for the last few years, I would feel horrible. I know I can't do anything about this. Just continue to be her friend. Having her as a friend in my life is better than blowing any relationship we may have because of my feelings. But, I can't move on. Every girl I meet, I compare to Grace. No one is as smart, as funny. as luminous. Grace is in a class all by herself. I have her on such a high pedestal that I know no one could ever compete." - He shrugs and frowns.**  
  
For the billionth time, he replayed that day in his head. The whole family spent the day running around like maniacs, planning the last minute wedding that Lily and his Father had cancelled. Eli had just realized that Carla, his former girlfriend never missed him - never thought of him. The only person who was there for him was Grace. When they were in her room, talking and thinking, they had almost kissed. It was then that Eli first saw Grace in a new light. He knew now that, had they kissed, it would have been for all the wrong reasons. Grace would have thought he kissed her to get over Carla. Deep down, Eli knew that had they kissed, he would have only thought about her. only because he spent every waking minute after doing so.  
  
The next year, he was a mess. He was constantly high. He had no direction in his life. He knew it was reckless to let Grace get high that evening, but he couldn't help but wonder how she would react to him. Would she show any sort of intimacy with him? Then, she grew distant. She was never home. That high school play consumed all of her free time. He missed seeing her, so he tried to get over her by dating other girls. He even slept with a few, seeing if Grace would finally be driven from his heart. But all those dates and intimacies only made him love her more. And it was love Eli felt for her, he knew it was. When she didn't see him at her play performance, he knew she was angry with him. It almost seemed like they were growing close again. but he blew it once again by running from her, hiding from his mother.  
  
During that time, he realized she had fallen for someone else, Augustus Dimitri. Eli knew he was much older, wiser, more mature and he saw how happy Dimitri made Grace. She was so happy. so in love. Then, with a blink of an eye, Augustus was gone, after the school board questioned his intentions with Grace. She spent the rest of that year to herself, devastated that the first man she ever gave her heart to was gone forever.  
  
It was then that Eli realized that he needed to change his ways. He cut down on the drugs and cigarettes. He applied to college and was actually accepted. Eli studied and worked every waking minute, not spending time with his friends and let his music. Meanwhile, Grace moved on from Mr. Dimitri, though she still never dated while she was in high school. Eli knew of the rumors that were spread all over his former alma mater because Jessie told him. Such cruel things were said to Grace. She even turned up to his room one night, devastated and in tears. Eli comforted her, hugging her and listening to every word she said. Once again, he had the opportunity to tell her how he felt, to simply bend down and kiss her - give her some sort of idea about his feelings. Instead, he realized that it wasn't the best time. After having a scandalous relationship with a teacher, Eli knew Grace couldn't be subjected to rumors about a relationship with her step-brother.  
  
During the next years, while Grace was away at school, he still had opportunities to see her on the weekend. He always worked the same shifts so he could spend time with her. Their friendship blossomed, especially when Grace started calling him every so often from school, just to chitchat.  
  
He was still amazed that she had never found someone. He did believe her, today, when she said she was over Augustus. The years away at college, Grace had gained such confidence and composure. He was in awe by how much she changed the first time she came home her freshman year. He knew she had dated many guys. In fact, there were a few parties downtown they both appeared at with Grace hooked up with a different guy, while Eli sat on the side, always keeping an eye on her.  
  
**Eli - "What am I doing? I should have given up hope long ago. But, I can't. I just can't."**  
  
Grace awoke abruptly the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She clumsily reached for it, knocking it off her nightstand. When she finally picked up the receiver, the line was dead.  
  
"Grrrr," Grace growled, opening her eyes and being blinded by the bright spring sun that shone through her window. Awake now, she got out of bed, ran her hand through the messy mop on top of her head, and then walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"Gracie! Good morning!" her mother cried, as soon as she entered the kitchen. Lily was busy at the counter, making a grocery list. "I had no idea when you would join the living world."  
  
Eli was sitting by himself at the table, eating a bagel with lox and reading the newspaper. He looked up and caught Grace's eye, giving her a huge smile.  
  
Grace grabbed a bagel, slathered it with light cream cheese, poured some coffee, and joined Eli.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well, Jessie and Katie are spending the day at Navy Pier. Zoe is at her friend, Hannah's house. Seems they have a huge end-of-the-year project for Government that they want to complete away from preschool hands. Rick took Drew to swim lessons. I have to run to the grocery store. Do either of you want to join me?" Lily asked.  
  
Grace wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes at Eli. Eli rolled his eyes in return. "No thanks!" they said, in unison.  
  
"Do you have plans?" Lily asked, not catching their facial expressions.  
  
"We both have to work at three," Eli said. "I was just going to go hang around until then."  
  
"I have to try and study for my botany test, but I really am not too concerned about it."  
  
"Now Grace, just because you've been accepted to grad school already doesn't mean you have to blow off you classes now!" Lily lectured.  
  
"Seriously, Mom - it's botany. The class is cake. I'll be fine."  
  
"If you say so. Well, if you kids don't need me, I'm going to go pick up Judy." She soon left.  
  
Grace rubbed her temples and yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Eli asked.  
  
"Yeah, for some reason I was up late last night."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I should have done that on my own time."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, I didn't clock out until we were leaving, so I will get paid, too."  
  
"Hope your Dad won't get mad about that."  
  
Grace gave him a confident smile, "I wouldn't worry about that. So, you're just hanging around? Doing anything specifically?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. I should go apartment hunting."  
  
"That sounds like fun! Mind if I tag along?" she asked.  
  
**Eli - "Does she need to ask?"**  
  
"I would love that!" he responded.  
  
"Alright. Just give me fifteen minutes to shower and get ready, ok?" she got up from the table and placed her dinnerware in the dishwasher. Then, she ran out of the room.  
  
**Eli - "Reason Number 48575 why I love Grace? She can get showered and ready in fifteen minutes!"** 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for all the wonderful, encouraging reviews! I hope all of you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Just to let you know, this is the second chapter I uploaded today, so make sure you read Chapter Four before starting this. I'm currently working on Chapter Ten. So far so good! I decided to try and write two chapters a day, that way I can have a nice stockpile, if you will, for days that I don't have the time to write. This chapter has some nice Eli and Grace moments, but I will let a secret out - there will be more to come! Anyway, hope you liked it. Also, make sure you check out the "Coming Soon." part at the end. I decided since I am writing a head, I could give you a little sneak peek of the next chapter to follow. Let me know how you feel about this new feature, please! Hope you like this chapter! - K  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter Five  
  
True to her word, Grace was downstairs in fifteen minutes, showered, dressed, and made up. Eli opened the door for her as they made their way out to the Jeep. While she was getting ready, he had taken the roof and windows off of his Jeep because he knew how much Grace loved having the wind hit her face and enjoyed to let her hair fly.  
  
"Where are you looking?" she asked, as they drove through the town.  
  
"Well, there are only a few apartments in town. I figured we could check those out today. If I don't find anything, I'll start looking in Chicago this week."  
  
"Great! Sounds like a plan."  
  
They soon parked at a very luxurious apartment complex. Grace thought the grounds were beautiful. Eli thought it looked out of his price limit. They entered the leasing center where they met a young woman named Cindy who took some information. Soon, they were riding in a golf cart with Cindy to the model.  
  
"This one is a two bedroom unit. It's 1400 square feet," she described as she unlocked the door. Eli and Grace walked through the meticulous model. It was decorated in deep burgundy and gold. The kitchen had forty-two inch white cabinets with brass knobs and the counter was dark green granite. The floors were either a very plush beige carpet or twelve inch beige tiles. Cindy stayed in the foyer while they looked around.  
  
**Grace - "It was such a beautiful apartment. perfect for me. but I couldn't imagine Eli in it. It just seemed too. formal?"**  
  
When they entered the master bedroom, Eli was shocked. The bedroom was larger than the one his Dad and Lily shared. Grace went into the bathroom.  
  
"Eli. come here!" she whispered. He quickly ran in behind her. "Look how big this tub is!" she squealed. She kicked off her sandals and climbed into the empty bath tub. "Come join me!"  
  
**Eli - his eyes widen and he smiles.**  
  
Eli took off his sandals and climbed into the tub, facing Grace. "I really don't think I can afford this place, Grace. I've been trying to build up my savings account to buy my own house, so I don't want to spend too much right now."  
  
**Grace - "Eli has a savings account?" she gives a quizzical look. "Eli wants to buy a HOUSE?"**  
  
"I understand." He stood up. She reached her hands up. "Help me out?" He grabbed her hands and held them while she slid back into her sandals.  
  
After giving Cindy the negative news, they were on their way to another complex. When they build up, they noticed it was a shabby looking building. "It could be shabby chic!" Grace said, trying to make the place sound better than it looked. They had to park two blocks away, as all the street spaces were taken. They quickly made there way to the building.  
  
**Eli - "Maybe it isn't so bad on the inside?"**  
  
There, they met a sweet older woman named Helga who spoke with a heavy German accent. They followed her up the long, dark staircase and then down a long, dark hallway. "Tis vill be apartment." She unlocked the door and entered the unit.  
  
Grace would have shrieked, if she didn't think it would be rude. This place was a complete nightmare. She looked, wide eyed, at Eli.  
  
**Grace - looking around with a look of pure horror on his face. "He cannot live here. He just can't. Oh my gosh - is that a cockroach? And what IS that smell?" she asked, while holding her nose and standing up on a chair.**  
  
He looked around. It was a complete dump, but he knew it was well in his price range. He tried to look for some feature that was rewarding, but the harder he looked, the more depressed he got.  
  
Helga was trying to make small talk. "How long you been couple?" she asked.  
  
**Eli - he let out a loud sigh, "Only in my dreams."**  
  
**Grace - she gives a huge wink, throws her head back and smiles, "Might as well have some fun in this hole."**  
  
Eli was ready to explain their situation when Grace grabbed his hand, gave him a wink, and said, "Just three months."  
  
**Eli - looks down at his hand, "Oh my gosh. Remember with your first crush in middle school? When they hold your hand for the first time and you get this tingly sensation all over your body? It doesn't change when you are in your twenties. I hope that sensation never goes away," he looks back at his hand and smiles.**  
  
"Very nice. You like apartment?" Helga asked.  
  
"Yes, it's very nice," Eli started. Grace gave his hand a very tight squeeze. "Do you think I could take a few days to think it over?"  
  
"Very good. No one has shown interest yet."  
  
They said good-bye to Helga and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Grace whispered. "That place had more cockroaches than New York City."  
  
"I know. I know. but I don't want to veto it. It's a great price. With a little paint, the right furniture. it could be nice," Eli responded, still amazed that they were still holding hands.  
  
**Grace - "I know his Dad is an architect and has an eye for design. And both my Mom and Karen are very good at decorating their homes. but I don't think the best interior designer in the world could make something of that place. It just was disgusting. I hope he doesn't take it. He deserves a better place to live. I'd rather he remain in the garage then move there!"**  
  
They quickly left the apartment building and, just as they stepped outside, they realized it was pouring. Grace bent down, letting go of Eli's hand, and took off her sandals, holding them in her hands. "Let's run for it!"  
  
They both ran as quickly as they could, but then, once they got to the Jeep, they realized that the top was off.  
  
"Follow me!" Eli ran to a nearby alley that had an overlook that they could stand under. Grace huddled next to him, shivering. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm. She glanced at him, appreciatively.  
  
"Thanks, E."  
  
"Don't thank me! I'm the one who dragged you out this morning and I'm the dodo who took the roof off the Jeep!"  
  
"Don't sweat it. It's been an adventure!" she smiled, giving him a squeeze. They both looked at the pavement. "It doesn't look like it will be slowing down any time soon."  
  
**Eli - "God, I hope it never stops raining!"**  
  
Once again, Grace shivered. This time, Eli bent down and hugged her tighter, his chin resting on her head. "Is that better?"  
  
**Grace - "What is going on? Why is Eli cuddling me like this?" She smiles.**  
  
"Yeah. thanks." she looked up into his eyes and smiled. Then, she looked and saw that the rain was slowing down. She pulled away a bit and smiled again, "Looks like it was a quick shower."  
  
Discouraged, Eli tried to hide his disappointment, but, as he looked at her, he realized that she had been wearing a thin, light yellow top that was now very much stuck to her body. He tried to look away, to be a gentleman, but he had to look.  
  
**Eli - smiles, "Wow. I had no idea that Grace looked so good." His smile grows bigger. "Come on, you would have looked, too!"**  
  
Grace noticed him smiling at her, looked down at her clothes, and realized that her shirt was clinging to her body and that her bra was quite visible.  
  
**Grace - "He's checking me out again!!!"**  
  
"Eli!" she yelled, playfully punching him. She pulled her shirt away from her body and rolled her eyes, smiling. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Soaked and cold, they decided to stop the search for that day. Grace stated again how much she disliked the second apartment, but Eli continued to think it would suffice. When they pulled in to the driveway, Grace ran up to her room as Eli replaced the roof and windows. He knocked on her bedroom door when he was finished and entered. She was changed and had her hair up in a towel turban.  
  
"Sorry for my. um. inappropriate behavior downtown. I." he started.  
  
"Don't worry, Eli. I understand how the male hormones can behave," she interrupted, smiling at him. "Do you mind if I still catch a ride to work?"  
  
"Not a problem. The seats will be dry by then."  
  
"Great! I'm going to study for a while then."  
  
"Alright. See you at two thirty?" he asked.  
  
"Sure thing," she smiled, opening up her botany book.  
  
As he left her room, he smirked.  
  
**Eli - "I saw Grace in a wet t-shirt!"**  
  
Grace tried hard to study, but couldn't stay focused on the boring subject matter. Her mind kept going back to the rain and Eli. Sure, they had hugged before, but the way he held her this time was different. It didn't feel like the hug one would give his step-sister. Then, she remembered how she had first grabbed his hand. Why did she do that?  
  
**Grace - frowning, "Did I lead him on? I hope not. I don't want to give him any mixed signals. or any signals for that matter." She begins to smile, "Of course, this is Eli. Eli, who was my first crush. Eli, who was the first boy I ever wanted to kiss." As she says that, her smile begins to fade and soon she is frowning again. "Eli. who is my step-brother."**  
  
Shaking her head and all thoughts of Eli away, she turned back to the book and continued to study.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Coming Soon to Perspective  
  
All this time, Eli was watching them from his office, frowning as he saw the guy Grace once liked hold her hand.  
  
**Eli - "It's too late. They have a history. We just had a moment." - he frowned.**  
  
Eli turned towards his computer and opened up the first email in his inbox. It read:  
  
Dear Eli,  
I know it's been so long since we have last spoken or saw each other. I got your email address from the school's alumni site - hope you don't mind me writing to you. I have heard that you are now a manager at a bookstore downtown. I would love to stop in and see you sometime.  
I just recently moved back to town after spending the last seven years in L.A. I hope you will try and contact me soon. All my heart, Carla  
  
PS - How is Grace? I haven't heard from her in years. I hope all is well with her, too!  
  
Eli sighed, running his hand through his hair. Carla was in town? And she wanted to see him? What was he going to do? He knew if she wanted to see him badly enough, she would, so he couldn't hide from her. He looked out his office window and saw Grace and Spencer having a very animated discussion, and then she reached up and hugged him again.  
  
**Eli - "Something is happening. Grace is never this physical with someone that's just a friend."**  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really do enjoy seeing all the feedback! I will continue to do the "Coming Soon" part, as long as I have the next chapter written, because you all seem to like that. Hope you like this chapter! -K  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The day had passed too quickly and soon, Eli and Grace were driving back to the restaurant/bookstore. Their conversation was pleasant and friendly. Before they pulled into the parking lot, Grace looked out the window.  
  
"Spencer is here!" she said, with a sudden smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I called him this morning about an interview," Eli explained, placing the Jeep in park.  
  
"I hope it goes well!" she said, getting out of the vehicle and running towards Spencer.  
  
He gave her a big smile when he saw her. Spencer couldn't believe how Grace had changed since high school graduation. He was hoping he would get the job, if anything, to continue his friendship with Grace.  
  
Eli walked up to them, "Give me a few minutes to get settled, then could you show Spencer to my office, please, Grace?" he asked, realizing how formal he sounded.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes at Eli, "Yes sir!" She commented, saluting and laughing.  
  
Eli just shook his head and continued into Book Lover's.  
  
"I don't think he cares much for me," Spencer said, nodding his head in Eli's direction.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. Believe me, we spent all morning together and I continued to sing you praises!"  
  
"Thanks, Grace," he said, grabbing her left hand. "I really do appreciate all of this."  
  
She squeezed his hand back. "No problem. But, I have to get inside and clock in, or you may be the one replacing ME!" The two entered the storefront.  
  
All this time, Eli was watching them from his office, frowning as he saw the guy Grace once liked hold her hand.  
  
**Eli - "It's too late. They have a history. We just had a moment." - he frowned.** ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Eli turned towards his computer and opened up an email. It read:  
  
Dear Eli,  
I know it's been so long since we have last spoken. I got your email address from the school's alumni site - hope you don't mind me writing to you. I have heard that you are now a manager at a bookstore downtown. I would love to stop in and see you sometime.  
I just recently moved back to town after spending the last seven years in L.A. I hope you will try and contact me soon. All my heart, Carla  
  
PS - How is Grace? I haven't heard from her in years. I hope all is well with her, too!  
  
Eli sighed, running his hand through his hair. Carla was in town? And she wanted to see him? What was he going to do? He knew if she wanted to see him badly enough, she would, so he couldn't hide from her. He looked out his office window and saw Grace and Spencer having a very animated discussion, and then she reached up and hugged him again.  
  
**Eli - "Something is happening. Grace is never this physical with someone that's just a friend."**  
  
He looked back at the email, rereading it. Then, he clicked the 'Respond To' button.  
  
**Eli - "Maybe if I saw Carla again, it would be like old times? I mean, I did care for her. And maybe if I had my mind on someone like Carla. it would take my mind of." He sighs, "Other things."**  
  
Carla,  
It was nice hearing from you. Yes, I am an assistant manager of a combination bookstore and restaurant. I actually am enjoying every minute of it. It's called Book Lover's. Actually, it's at Grace's family's old restaurant. Her father and aunt are the managers. They took me under their wing once I graduated. Anyway, I would love to see you. Maybe you can stop in sometime and we could have some coffee. I look forward to hearing back from you.  
- Eli  
  
Eli frowned as he clicked the 'Send' button. He wasn't sure if he should open such a serious can of worms as Carla, but he knew he had to try. He had to get his mind off Grace somehow.  
  
All of his thoughts were set aside when Grace knocked on his office door, giving him a huge smile, "Ready for the interview?" she asked.  
  
Eli nodded, taking a large sip from his bottled water. Grace escorted Spencer into the room, motioning to the straight back chair that faced Eli's desk. Before she closed the door, she looked at Eli and mouthed, "Be Nice!" then gave him another smile.  
  
Eli nodded at Spencer, and then looked down at the application. He always hated interviewing people, but it was part of his job.  
  
"I feel like I don't need to ask you the basic questions, as Grace as filled me in a lot about you," Eli started.  
  
Spencer cleared his throat, "She is such a great person. It's been great seeing her again after all these years."  
  
"You two sort of dated once, right?" Eli asked, deciding he could just throw out the required questions and get some dirt on this guy.  
  
Spencer nodded, smiling. "Yes, we did, when we were juniors. It didn't turn too serious because I had to take some time off and figure out my life."  
  
"What do you mean? You were in high school. what was there to figure out?" Eli asked, enjoying his role. He actually liked putting Spencer on the spot.  
  
"Well, I was with Grace when this place. well, Phil's was held hostage. After that, Grace and I spent some time together, trying to comfort each other. Let's just say it was easier for her to get over the ordeal than it was for me."  
  
Eli nodded. It sounded like a legitimate reason, knowing how hard the hostage situation was for Grace. "What about now? If, say, you were hired and something serious happened, how would you be able to handle it?"  
  
Spencer cleared his throat again and thought for a moment. "I'd like to think I have grown since then. Having seen how Grace's father handled the situation, I would like to think that I would handle it similar to what he did."  
  
**Eli -"I know, I know. I'm being cruel. How many times is this guy asked these questions, making him relive that night, during job interviews? I'm mean."**  
  
"Me, too," Eli acknowledged. He looked back down at the application. "I told Grace that I thought you were over-qualified for this job. Then, I remembered how over-qualified she is for the job."  
  
Spencer gave him a smile. Eli thought how confident the man sitting in front of him was. Just like Grace.  
  
"Well, it's done. We would like to hire you, Spencer," Eli said, standing up and offering his hand. Spencer took it and gave a firm handshake. Eli went over to the filing cabinet and looked out the window of the office, which overlooked Book Lover's. He saw Grace watching them intently. She didn't even try to look occupied; she just shrugged her shoulders at him and mouthed, "Well?" Eli just gave a quick smile and nodded his head. Grace suddenly shrieked and gave Eli the thumbs up sign. Eli just shook his head, smiling at her. He pulled the forms from the cabinet and walked back over to the desk, handing the paperwork to Spencer.  
  
"I need you to fill this entire stack out before you leave. How soon can you start?" he asked.  
  
"I could start tomorrow, if you needed me, too!" Spencer answered.  
  
Eli shook his head, "How about Monday? We won't be as busy and so it will be easier to get acclimated."  
  
"Great," Spencer started on his paperwork while Eli turned his attention on paperwork of his own that Jake had left on the desk earlier that day. When Spencer had finished the forms, he handed them to Eli, thanked him again for the work opportunity, and left. Eli watched as he walked over to Grace at the magazine stacks and they hugged. Eli frowned yet again, and then went back to work.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The evening past quickly as Eli worked in his office. Occasionally, he would leave to go out to see how things were running, but then would return to more paperwork.  
  
Around eight o'clock, he heard a knock at his door and saw Grace standing there, giving him an apprehensive look.  
  
"What is it, Grace? Is something wrong?" he asked, standing from his desk and quickly walking over to her.  
  
"No. You just have. a guest." She moved out of the doorway and, standing there right in front of him was Carla.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
COMING SOON TO PERSPECTIVE  
  
"Then why am I alone?" he asked, challenging her.  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't know, Eli. I ask myself that same question all the time. We deserve to by happy. We deserve to be loved. We deserve to have someone to hold at night."  
  
Eli looked deeply into her eyes, hoping that she would sense his feelings. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I want to apologize because this seems like a pretty short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise! Just a little bit of information - Carla does use a "bad" word in this chapter. I would have substituted "stuff" for it, but figured it didn't fit Carla - she would have used the word I did. I apologize if anyone is offended by that and I will try and keep the language cleaner from now on. So, without further adieu. here is chapter seven - hope you enjoy it! I would love to hear all feedback, both positive and negative! -- K  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Carla? I take it you got the email?" Eli asked, looking at his ex- girlfriend standing before him. He then looked at Grace, who gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'll let you guys catch up," she said and left.  
  
Carla placed her hand on her hip, giving Eli the once over. She started to frown. "You've changed way too much," she finally said.  
  
He looked at her wild hair and wild outfit and smiled, "You haven't changed at all. Come on in."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I have changed," she went to the door and pulled something into the room - a baby stroller. "I want you to meet someone."  
  
Eli's mouth dropped as he looked at the small child.  
  
"His name is Mez. He's seven months old."  
  
Eli was in utter shock. The child before him looked much smaller than seven months old. He would have assumed Mez was maybe two months. Regardless, he was a very cute child. Eli motioned for Carla to sit in the same chair Spencer had occupied previously, as he sat in his leather chair.  
  
"I have no idea where his father is. He left me as soon as I told him I was pregnant. I had no one to turn to; you know how much I love my family, so I know they wouldn't support this decision. I had every intention of putting the baby up for adoption, had found a really nice couple, but once Mez was born and they saw him, they declined the adoption. so I'm stuck with a kid," she said, rolling her eyes and she brought a cigarette to her mouth to light.  
  
"Carla. don't smoke in front of the baby!" Eli chastised. He covered his mouth, not believing that had come from his mouth. He sounded like his mother.  
  
"Oh, please, Eli. That's why they didn't want him. I was on so much shit while pregnant, it really effected him," Then, suddenly, Carla started bawling, shaking uncontrollably. "I didn't want him, but I found out too late to have an abortion. and now, I'm stuck with him. Eli. can you help me?"  
  
Eli was taken aback. Before him was the girl who once broke his heart by deserting him without any sort of goodbye. He knew Carla had strange priorities for the longest time, but this was ridiculous. it was as if she hadn't changed at all.  
  
"I can give you some money if you promise to use it on necessities for Mez. You can't use it on drugs or alcohol or cigarettes. You have to change your ways, Carla. You're a mother now," Eli said, reaching for his checkbook.  
  
"Not by choice," she harshly said, glaring at the young child before her. Mez began to fuss and she didn't even flinch. When he stared to wail, Eli looked out at the restaurant and saw some customers looking into the office, shocked.  
  
"Carla. calm him down. I am running a business now. Please."  
  
She reached for the baby. "How much money can you give me?"  
  
Eli sighed, calculating how much he could offer. "One thousand dollars?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "That will do. Thanks."  
  
He wrote the check and handed it to her. "Carla, you need help. Please get some."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Eli, you are so old now. Don't you miss having fun?"  
  
He looked out at the restaurant at Grace, who was busy taking an order. "I still have fun."  
  
Carla must have followed his gaze. "I knew you always had a thing for her. You let her tag along with us too much for a teenaged boy. You should have wanted to spend all that private time with me, but never objected when she came, too."  
  
Eli turned his attention back to the young mother in front of him. "Carla, I was young. I thought I cared very much for you at the time and then, like that, you left me. I have changed a great deal since then."  
  
"Well, if you ever feel like you used to, give me a ring. We could hook up sometime," she offered, placing the check into her bra. She stood up, placed Mez back into the stroller. "Bye Eli."  
  
With that, she was gone.  
  
**Eli - "So much for getting over Grace with Carla! If anything, I now love her even more because she is the one I want to be with - the person who still remains a constant in my life."**  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Grace filled the salt and pepper shakers silently. She and Eli were by themselves at Book Lover's - the other staff members had finished for the evening. Every now and then, she looked up at his office window. She had been too busy after Carla came to visit to see how he reacted to seeing his ex-girlfriend and now, she was a little nervous to speak with him. He was looking directly at his computer monitor, punching something on the keyboard. She finished up the last table and decided to go check on him.  
  
She knocked softly on his opened door. He didn't look from his monitor, just said, "Come in, Grace."  
  
She sat down in the chair and sighed. He finally tore his eyes from the computer screen and looked at her. She noticed he looked very, very tired.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
  
"I gave her money and told her to grow up," he responded.  
  
"I can't believe that she just turned up out of no where and acted like the last seven years never happened," Grace said.  
  
"She didn't turn up out of nowhere. I received an email from her this afternoon, asking to meet me, and I agreed. I had no idea she meant today."  
  
"Why on earth did you do that, Eli?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, Grace. I guess I've just felt. never mind," he suddenly blushed, turning his attention back to the computer.  
  
**Grace - she frowns, "I don't like seeing him behave like this. He looks so. sad."**  
  
She stood up and walked up to him, crouching to his level and placed her arms around him. "What's wrong, Eli?" she asked, hugging her step-brother.  
  
**Eli - he places his face in his hands and begins to cry.**  
  
He turned towards her, smelling that ever-present lavender and vanilla perfume, allowing his arms to wrap around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away.  
  
"Eli, what's been wrong? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I guess I've just been very lonely. I thought if I saw Carla, she would take me back to the time in my life when I didn't have a care in the world. Instead, she made me realize how old I am. How boring I've become."  
  
Grace cupped her hands around his face and looked directly into his eyes. "Eli Sammler, you have matured a great deal, but there is nothing wrong with that. You have become a great person."  
  
"Then why am I alone?" he asked, challenging her.  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't know, Eli. I ask myself that same question all the time. We deserve to by happy. We deserve to be loved. We deserve to have someone to hold at night."  
  
Eli looked deeply into her eyes, hoping that she would sense his feelings. Instead, she just stood up. "Come on. let's call it a night and go home. I'm exhausted and you can do your work tomorrow."  
  
**Eli - sighs and pulls his hand through his hair.**  
  
"That's sounds great, Grace."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Coming Soon to Perspective  
  
She entered Eli's office and found him looking at the picture of their family that was on his desk. She smiled, remembering the day it was taken.  
  
"Are you almost done?" she asked him.  
  
He broke his gaze from the photo and looked lovingly into her eyes for a few moments.  
  
Grace could sense something deep in his eyes. It made her feel warm and comfortable.  
  
**Grace - "What is happening? Why am I feeling like this? Why is Eli looking at me like this?"** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Before you begin, I want to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews. I was very busy this weekend, so I was unable to update. However, I will try my best to improve upon that.  
  
So, when we last left Eli and Grace, both Spencer and Carla had returned. Spencer has a new job at Book Lover's and Carla had a baby. While romance *may* be in the air for Spencer and Grace, Eli took one look at Carla and realized whatever he emotions he had towards he were over - he loves Grace. Now. onto.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Grace spent the next morning studying. She thought she finally had a grasp on her botany material and basically felt that if she spent another minute looking over her notes, her brain would explode... Soon, it was eleven thirty and she decided to go downstairs.  
  
A note on the kitchen table told her that her Mom, Rick, Zoe, and Drew had all gone to visit Uncle Aaron and Grandma at their homes with Aunt Judy. Grace wrinkled her nose, wishing that she could go visit her relatives, too. She hadn't seen them since Easter. Uncle Aaron was improving every day, it seemed, while Grandma continued to deteriorate. It broke Grace's heart to see her Grandmother like that. Alzheimer's disease had basically turned the elderly woman into a vegetated state.  
  
Grace looked out the window and saw that Jessie had taken the extra car - probably to see Katie. Grace had been one of the first people to ever know about their relationship and, while Rick and Karen were still dealing with it, everyone accepted the two as a couple. Grace knew that one day, Jessie and Katie would make a lifetime commitment.  
  
The only car in the driveway was Eli's. Bored, Grace decided to go visit him in the garage.  
  
"Come in," Eli said, after she had knocked on the door. She entered the large room, taken aback by how much it had changed since she last visited it. The posters were gone. It was actually plainly decorated, painted a khaki color. His bed was covered with a blue and red plaid quilt.  
  
Eli was lying on his bed, watching a movie. When he noticed Grace, he sat straight up. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," she said. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Together, they lay on the bed, watching the drama. Eli kept on stealing little glances at Grace, unsure why she was there with him.  
  
**Eli - "Last night, it felt like we had a moment. How can she hold me like that and not feel how I do?"**  
  
Finally, Grace spoke up, still looking into the television screen. "It was weird seeing you and Carla together again.."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt like I was back in high school, watching from the outside. I know how much she meant to you."  
  
"Grace. she doesn't mean a thing to me now," he responded, placing his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I know that. It just was weird. That's all." She looked at the clock. "We better get going soon."  
  
"Yeah. be ready in ten?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Eli let out a sigh after she left the room.  
  
**Eli - "Will she ever know how much she means to me?"**  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
During her whole shift at Book Lover's, Grace was swamped. It seemed everyone came straight from church to eat in the restaurant and to buy some books. Sunday was always their most popular days because they served the best brunch buffet in town and Aunt Judy always arranged an author appearance for book signings. Because the buffet was all-you-can-eat, Grace spent more time than usual clearing off plates and making sure drinks were full. By the time her shift ended, she was exhausted.  
  
She entered Eli's office and found him looking at the picture of their family that was on his desk. She smiled, remembering the day it was taken.  
  
"Are you almost done?" she asked him.  
  
He broke his gaze from the photo and looked lovingly into her eyes for a few moments.  
  
Grace could sense something deep in his eyes. It made her feel warm and comfortable.  
  
**Grace - "What is happening? Why am I feeling like this? Why is Eli looking at me like this?"**  
  
Eli broke their eye contact, looking down at his paperwork. "I'm done for the day. Let's go back home so you can pack and then I'll drive you into the city."  
  
"Sounds great. Thanks Eli. I appreciate you driving me everywhere this weekend."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Grace threw all of her dirty clothes into a trash bag, which she through down the stairs. After she gathered everything else up, she went down stairs to say goodbye to her family, who had returned from their visits. Because of finals, she wouldn't be home the next weekend, so it would be a while before she saw them again. Eli just stood of to the side of the living room as Grace individually said goodbye to each member. She gave him a huge smile when she was done, signaling that she was ready to leave.  
  
Though Eli would have enjoyed talking to her during their ride into Chicago, Grace fell asleep before they even turned onto the highway. Eli had watched her all day at work, running around frantically, trying to please the patrons.  
  
It was dark by the time he pulled up to her building. She didn't even stir when he turned his vehicle off. He sat and watched her sleep for a few moments before lightly shaking her awake. Once she opened her eyes and saw Eli looking intently at her, she smiled and apologized for sleeping the whole ride.  
  
"Not a problem. I know you were busy at work today," he said, getting out of the car. He grabbed her bags in the backseat and started into her building.  
  
"Eli, you don't have to walk me home. I'll be fine."  
  
"Nonsense. It's dark. I don't mind."  
  
They rode silently up the elevator to the third floor. Grace slowly opened the door and her mouth dropped open. Half the furniture was missing. She started running all over the apartment, clearly upset. She ran into her room, but everything was where she left it on Friday. Then, she ran into Heather's room and it was completely bare, except for a small envelope on the floor. Grace sat down and read it:  
  
Grace,  
The opportunity arose for me to live with a fellow med student closer to the hospital, so I had to jump on it. Hope you don't mind. I am paid up until next month, so you don't have to worry about this month's expenses. Hope you can find another roommate soon. Love, Heather  
  
Grace began to sob. She felt scared because she didn't know what to do. She was in such a large city and didn't want any random person to live with her. All of her other friends were in very nice apartments and most of them had renewed their leases in May.  
  
Eli watched from the doorway, unsure of what was happening. By the looks of things, he assumed Grace's roommate had ditched her. He frowned as he saw Grace cry harder. He finally went to her, kneeling down, and placed his arms around her tightly.  
  
Grace looked up at El and then threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. She hadn't cried like this for a very long time, but she had no idea what she was going to do.  
  
"Shhh. shhhh." Eli whispered, kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her straight brown hair.  
  
Grace looked up at him with her deep brown eyes wide. She handed the letter to him so he could get an idea of what made her cry like this. She watched as Eli scanned the letter, shaking his head in disbelief. When he finished, he turned his attention back to Grace, placed a finger underneath her chin, tilting it up closer to his face.  
  
"Grace. you're going to be fine. I'm sure you will find a roommate soon enough."  
  
For reasons unknown to Eli, his statement made Grace cry even harder. He continued to cuddle her, secretly enjoying every moment that she was close to him. Slowly, she began to calm down.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Eli. I know I can't swing the rent by myself and all my girlfriends have their own places."  
  
"Could you run an advertisement in your school's paper?" he suggested.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes and laughed at him, "Sure, if you want to see my dead body on the five o'clock news."  
  
Then, Grace turned back to Eli, her expression in deep thought.  
  
"Eli? Would you like to move in with me?" she asked.  
  
Eli's mouth dropped before he even tried to answer her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Coming Soon to Perspective  
  
**Grace - "Am I making a mistake? Should Eli live with me? What if he brings a girl home. or, and I know this is a far-fetched idea, but what if I bring a guy home? Could I have sex with someone while Eli was within earshot? Of course, seeing as how there are no other alternatives, this will have to work. We'll be fine. We'll manage."**  
  
Grace went to the kitchen to pour herself some wine when she saw the answering machine blinking. She quickly pressed the 'Play' button.  
  
"Grace? This is Spencer. I got your phone number from your aunt today at work. Eli has been really helpful with my training. I think I'm going to like it at Book Lover's. Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to get together soon. You know, catch up and whatnot. Give me a call back. My number is." Grace ran to the table and wrote his number on the notebook she and Eli had used the night before, smiling. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I have a lot of ideas racing through my head write now - I really should write out an outline, but I have never been one to do that while writing. I am a bit upset because I feel like so many things in this have been moving too fast. Like, I haven't been able to develop the characters much, but we have all watched Once and Again, so is there really a point to character development with Eli and Grace? I also feel uncomfortable with the black and white scenes. I sometimes think I have too many, other times not enough. If not for the integrity of the show, I could do without them because the way I use them, it just seems so obvious and almost too comical. I don't know. Any input would be much obliged! Hope you enjoy and please, keep reading! - K  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Eli stared into Grace's eyes, still unable to answer her. How could he live with her, feeling the way he does and not her knowing? Then, he thought that he basically had been doing that since they shared that almost-kiss.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her.  
  
She let out a sniffle and nodded her head. "You need somewhere to live. I need a roommate. We've lived together before. What do you say?"  
  
**Eli - jumps up and down, excited.**  
  
"If you really want me to, then, I'm in," he responded. Grace threw her arms around him again and gave him a tight squeeze.  
  
"Thank you so much, Eli! I will feel so much safer with you here," she replied.  
  
**Grace - "I know Eli won't desert me like Heather did. Grrr! I can't believe she moved out and just left me a letter! She knew I would be at home this weekend and she could have told me she was doing this, but no. She just went and did it!"**  
  
Eli looked around the empty bedroom. The walls had been painted a light purple and the pink, yellow, and purple striped window coverings had been left behind. "Can I. um. make this room less feminine?" he asked.  
  
"No. But you can make my room less feminine," Grace smiled.  
  
Eli gave her a questioning look and Grace shrugged her shoulders, "This room is a tad bigger, but it has a huge walk-in-closet."  
  
"I see where you're going to. Fine, I'll take your room."  
  
**Eli - looking around, "I'd live in a barn if that meant seeing Grace everyday!"**  
  
They moved into the kitchen and sat at the table. Eli looked into the living room where most of the furniture was gone. No sofa or television. A large bookcase was only half-full. Two lamps sat on the floor, six feet from each other. Eli assumed that is where the end tables once were.  
  
"I'll buy some furniture for this place," he said, quickly. Grace smiled and then started to frown. "What?"  
  
"Please don't turn this into a swinging bachelor's pad. No animal striped sofa and no black laminate furniture," she said, seriously to him.  
  
Eli playfully punched her on the arm. "I guess my huge poster of Carmen Electra is out?"  
  
"Definitely out."  
  
"Tell you what, why don't we go furniture shopping together. That way you can approve of everything before I pay for it?"  
  
Grace smiled. "That would be fun." She got up from the table and got a notebook out of a kitchen drawer. She placed it on the table, then, startled, she started opening the cabinets to see just how much was left.  
  
"I forgot that Heather had bought the plates and glasses. I bought the silverware, pots, and pans," she said, frowning and sitting at the table again.  
  
"Then, I'll replace her stuff."  
  
Grace started making a list of everything Eli would need. He had never lived away from home, so he would need some new bed linens, towels. just basic necessities.  
  
"This is going to cost a fortune, Eli," she said after they finished naming everything off.  
  
"Grace, I was going to move in by myself so I would have had to buy the stuff anyway. and then some more. It's no big deal. I have been saving for this."  
  
Grace looked at the clock and yawned. It was almost twelve thirty and she knew she had an early morning lecture. Eli took the hint and decided it was time for him to leave.  
  
"When do you want to go shopping?" he asked.  
  
"I have Tuesdays and Thursdays free. When would you want to move in?"  
  
"Can you stay by yourself until Wednesday?" he asked, concerned. "I mean, I could sleep on the floor tonight if you don't feel safe."  
  
Now Grace laughed. "Eli, even when Heather was my roommate, she was never here. I once went a month where she didn't stay here at all. I'll be fine."  
  
He gave her a quick hug before leaving, finalizing their shopping plans for Tuesday.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The next morning, while Grace was busy with classes and taking her botany test, Eli began to pack up his garage room. He decided it was time to throw out a lot of his stuff, time to start a new. When he was cleaning out his closet, he found his old letterman jacket. Not one to be sentimental, he threw it in the pile to donate to Goodwill, but then decided against it. He then made a pile of things to store at his Mom's house. He hadn't had a chance to call his parents and tell them that he was moving to Chicago with Grace before he had to leave for work. He was sure they wouldn't mind. He left for work, excited about his future moving plans.  
  
Meanwhile, Grace entered her apartment shortly after her botany test. She threw her keys on the console table near the door, only to remember that the console table was no longer there. She bent down and picked up the keys, then placed them on the breakfast bar.  
  
**Grace - "Am I making a mistake? Should Eli live with me? What if he brings a girl home. or, and I know this is a far-fetched idea, but what if I bring a guy home? Could I have sex with someone while Eli was within earshot? Of course, seeing as how there are no other alternatives, this will have to work. We'll be fine. We'll manage."**  
  
Grace went to the kitchen to pour herself some wine when she saw the answering machine blinking. She quickly pressed the 'Play' button.  
  
"Grace? This is Spencer. I got your phone number from your aunt today at work. Eli has been really helpful with my training. I think I'm going to like it at Book Lover's. Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to get together soon. You know, catch up and whatnot. Give me a call back. My number is." Grace ran to the table and wrote his number on the notebook she and Eli had used the night before, smiling.  
  
Not eager to look desperate, she decided to wait until Tuesday to call Spencer, but couldn't help but wonder what would happen on their date.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The next morning, Eli knocked on the apartment door. He had his arm full of bagels and coffee. A sleepy Grace, still in her pajamas opened the door, surprised to see him.  
  
"I didn't realize you were coming this early," she said, smiling. "Come in."  
  
Eli put the stuff on the table. "Sorry, I just thought we could start early. I have a lot of money to spend today!" he joked with her.  
  
They sat at the table, drinking the coffee and eating the bagels. Grace explained to Eli that she had spent the night moving her furniture into the larger room. Eli, worried, asked if she hurt herself doing it.  
  
Grace laughed, "Come on, E. I don't need some big, strong man to help me at all times. just when there are spiders or mice."  
  
Eli looked around the apartment, "You don't have mice problems, do you?"  
  
Grace laughed even harder. "Not so much since the cockroaches started showing up," she responded, winking at him.  
  
"Let me go shower and we can get on our way," she declared, once she finished her last drop of coffee. Eli waited for her by looking through the bookshelf. He knew Grace was a very avid reader, but was surprised by how few books she actually owned, until it dawned on him that she had grown up at a bookstore. He knew Grace was always "borrowing" a new book, something she got scolded on until she mentioned that many people just sit and read the books in the store and don't buy. Still, Jake and Judy always said to her, "This is not a library, Gracie!" He picked up an older book that must have gone untouched for quite some time because there was a great deal of dust on the pages. Unable to make out the title because of it's weathering, he opened the first page and there, he saw in neat writing:  
  
To the girl with the loneliest eyes. Love always, Augustus  
  
Eli quickly returned the book to the shelf, realizing it was the infamous Chekhov book that Mr. Dimitri had given Grace.  
  
"I haven't looked at that book for quite some time," Grace said, startling him. He quickly turned towards her. She was wearing a silk robe, squeezing the water from her hair with a towel.  
  
"I didn't mean to pry, I was just looking your books over and that one looked so different from the others."  
  
Grace walked over to him, grabbing the book from the shelf again, "This was such a different time for me." She looked deeply into Eli's eyes and smiled. "While I will always hold a special place in my heart for Augustus because he taught me so much, I know that I have truly moved on with my life."  
  
Eli gazed into her eyes. "Your eyes are still lonely, though, Grace."  
  
She smiled at him again, "I know. Sometimes I wonder if they always will be."  
  
Eli looked at her so intensely. "They don't have to be, Grace."  
  
**Grace - "What is happening?"**  
  
She turned her head away. "I know that, E. I know that." She looked at the clock. "Let me go and finish getting ready."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Coming Soon to Perspective  
  
"I wasn't sure if you received it or not, so I decided to try again. So, what do you think?"  
  
"About?" she asked, not remembering the message at all now. Her heart was still beating in a steady staccato, her lips warm.  
  
"Going out with me. Catching up," Spencer responded.  
  
"Oh. right. Yeah, we could go out for coffee sometime," she attempted to say, quietly so Eli wouldn't hear her. He did, however. He stood up and walked out into the living room, deciding to give Grace some privacy for her phone call. He softly closed the door behind him.  
  
**Eli - "It was going so well. until she got that call."** 


	10. Chapter Ten

I hope you like this chapter! I think some of you may enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much. - k  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
As they left the apartment building, Grace looked around for Eli's Jeep. "Where's the Wrangler?" she asked him.  
  
Eli pointed to the large truck in front of them. "I borrowed Henry's truck for the day. I knew nothing would fit in my Jeep."  
  
"So I guess you told your Mom that you are moving in?" Grace asked.  
  
Eli nodded. "She was actually quite pleased that I would be living with you and not one of my old friends, like Coop. She knows that she can trust us."  
  
Grace looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Maybe she won't feel that way after we throw our first party!" she winked.  
  
Eli laughed. "Yeah, after all, Grace, you are such a wild child!"  
  
They drove to the Ikea store in Schaumburg, making sure they had their list.  
  
"This place always makes me feel overwhelmed," Grace mentioned as they walked into the large front doors.  
  
Eli grabbed her hand, gave it a squeeze. "You'll be fine!" he teased.  
  
Grace let go of his hand and gave him a playful shove then grabbed his hand again as they began to cruise the store.  
  
"Let's just look around first, get ideas, and then we'll begin to shop," Eli suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Could we break for lunch? I love their Swedish meatballs!"  
  
They spent the next two hours looking at the show rooms. They agreed on similar styles, though Grace vetoed a black leather sofa that Eli suggested. When they were done, they decided to take a break for lunch. They both ate Swedish meatballs and then shared a desert.  
  
Then, Eli and Grace started all over again, this time both pushing a cart. After sitting on all the sofas, they decided on an olive green one. Next, they found dark cherry end tables. Eli picked out a matching sofa table and coffee table, though Grace said they were unnecessary. When they looked at the television cabinets, they found one that matched the rest of the tables. Next, Eli found a black wrought iron bed that he liked and chose the queen size. He also picked out a mattress set, night stand, and a dresser. They had fun picking out curtains, plates, and glasses. Eli even bought a few decorative pieces, including some artwork for the living room, a few candles that Grace seemed to like, and a large vase that matched the color of the sofa.  
  
**Grace - gives a guilty look. "I think he's spending too much money. What if this doesn't work out?"**  
  
As they were checking out, it surprised Grace that they had only been gone for four hours. They really got a lot finished in the short time they were gone. Once Eli paid for everything, they packed it tightly in the truck, and returned to the apartment building. It took another thirty minutes to unload everything off the truck and into the apartment. While they still had the truck, they decided to go to Best Buy to look for a television set.  
  
"Let me at least pay for half of it," Grace offered. She had been feeling guilty all afternoon as Eli continued to spend money. Eli just shrugged her offer off and reminded her that he would have paid for all this had he moved out on his own. They decided on a nice 32 inch television. Grace didn't really care how large it was, but Eli wanted a big one. He always bought a DVD player and a VCR. He was ready to buy a small television for his bedroom when Grace reminded him of the one at their parents' house.  
  
Eli also decided to go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond for towels and bed linens. Once they found enough items, they left and drove to Home Depot. Eli wanted to buy some paint for his new bedroom. Grace had painted it a light yellow, but Eli decided to change it to a dark green to match his new comforter.  
  
"I had no idea you were so into decorating!" Grace commented, as they drove back to the apartment.  
  
Eli rolled his eyes. "I'm not. I just couldn't live in a buttery yellow room!" he teased back.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Back at the apartment, Grace offered to make dinner while Eli began to prime the walls of the bedroom. By the time she finished, he had already covered two walls.  
  
They sat down and ate the angel hair pasta dish Grace had made. Eli was quite surprised at how good the meal was, as he had never had Grace prepare a meal before. He cleaned off the dishes, and then finished painting the room with Grace's help.  
  
"I love painting," Grace commented as they were working, not taking her eyes off the wall. "It just is so relaxing. So soothing."  
  
Eli shrugged. "I guess I never thought of it that way. A few summers ago, my Mom paid me to paint her house. After the fifth day, my whole body ached so much that I could barely climb the ladder. That wasn't so relaxing or soothing."  
  
"I guess not. but when you just paint one room, it can be," Grace said, quietly.  
  
They continued in silence, until Eli got an idea. He dipped his roller in the paint tray, pulled it up, walked over to Grace, and rolled the back of her old T-shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled. Then, she grabbed her brush and pulled it across Eli's smirking face, surprising him.  
  
"This is war, Manning!" he called. He ran after her and rolled the brush over her face. While trying to get away from him, Grace stepped onto the paint tray, paint saturating her entire sock. She quickly peeled it off and continued to chase Eli with her brush and her freshly painted sock.  
  
"See what you made me do?" she asked him, throwing the sock at his face.  
  
"I didn't make you do anything. I can't help it you're such a klutz!" he teased, meanwhile stepping into the paint tray himself.  
  
Grace snickered at him. As he bent down to take off his sock, she tackled him. Lying on top of him, she held the paint brush just inches from his face.  
  
**Eli - "She's on top of me. She's so close. We are having such a good time!"**  
  
**Grace - gives an evil smile, then stops, thinking. Then, she gives a normal smile.**  
  
She drew her face closer to Eli's. By now, they had both stopped laughing and the air was permeated by their silence. Eli had to make himself breathe, his heart racing a mile a minute. He couldn't believe Grace was this close to him.  
  
**Grace - "I can't believe I'm going to."**  
  
She drew even closer so their noses were touching. Eli's eyes looked so intently into hers, making her heart beat faster and faster. She closed her eyes and softly brought her lips to his. Eli's eyes closed as he returned her kiss, equally as soft.  
  
**Grace - pulls her head up from her hands, shaking it. "I have wanted to do this since my freshmen year of high school. I had such a crush on Eli. But now? I hadn't thought of him as anything but my step-brother since. well. since Augustus. But this. it feels so nice. what took us so long?"**  
  
Eli carefully rolled over so that he was on top, making sure they never parted lips. Grace felt his body press against hers, wrapping her arms around him. Eli parted his lips slowly, his tongue licking Grace's lips. Her mouth automatically opened a little and soon, his tongue was caressing hers, ever so lightly. Finally, Grace pulled her face away as the phone began to ring.  
  
"I. better answer that," she responded, breathlessly. Eli gently rolled off her, sitting up on the floor.  
  
**Eli - "That was amazing. Everything I imagined these last years. It was better than I imagined, actually. It was wonderful!"**  
  
Millions of thoughts raced through Grace's head while she ran to the telephone. After the third ring, she picked it up, just before the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Grace? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes," she responded, looking directly at Eli, smiling. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Hey - it's Spencer."  
  
"Oh, hi Spencer. I got your message yesterday. I was going to call you tonight," she responded, quickly turning away from Eli, unable to see his face suddenly had changed expressions to a hurt frown.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you received it or not, so I decided to try again. So, what do you think?"  
  
"About?" she asked, not remembering the message at all now. Her heart was still beating in a steady staccato, her lips warm.  
  
"Going out with me. Catching up," Spencer responded.  
  
"Oh. right. Yeah, we could go out for coffee sometime," she attempted to say, quietly so Eli wouldn't hear her. He did, however. He stood up and walked out into the living room, deciding to give Grace some privacy for her phone call. He softly closed the door behind him.  
  
**Eli - "It was going so well. until she got that call."**  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Coming Soon to Perspective  
  
Eli followed Grace's gaze and saw Spencer sitting. "Grace, don't worry about it. I don't hate you. I hope you don't hate me for being so immature. Go have fun with Spencer," he commented, turning back to his computer.  
  
"What about last night?" she asked, softly, looking down at her hands.  
  
"What about last night? We were caught in a moment. It could have happened with anyone. It just happened between us," he said. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

It has been a long time since I wrote the first ten chapters in this fan fic, but decided to return to it. Hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter Eleven

Grace hung up the phone and walked of the bedroom. Eli was rinsing out the paint brushes in the kitchen sink. He didn't look up when she said, "Eli..."

Grace - "He has no idea..."

"Eli, talk to me. Please," she pleaded as she stood beside him and put her hand on his wrist.

Finally, he drew a breath and turned to her. She could tell right away that he was hurt.

"We have a lot of things to talk about," he finally replied.

Eli - "Why was I being so cold to her? She hadn't planned on the kiss or of Spencer interrupting us."

He noticed a glob of paint on her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away, but she placed her hand on top of his.

"Eli... we just kissed. We aren't supposed to kiss..." she began.

"I know! Believe me, I know!" he interrupted, looking away.

"Let me finish, please," she took a big gulp of air. "Eli... I didn't expect Spencer to interrupt us. I didn't _want _him to interrupt us."

He quickly turned back to her. "You didn't?"

Eli, leaning forward on his chair - "Well?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea what's going on right now, Eli. This is different and scary. We're family. And now roommates..."

"You're right," he stopped her. "Look, it's late and we both are in need of a shower. Do you mind if I clean up before I go home?"

Grace - "Is he brushing me off? I wasn't finished!"

"Be my guest," she replied before pivoting and walking into her new bedroom. She paced the room as she listened to the water hitting the shower walls and the sound from the exhaust fan. A few minutes later, both ended. She emerged from her room, holding her pajamas, ready to take a shower. In the hallway, Eli was looking at her as water droplets dripped off of his hair.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Booklovers?" he asked, grabbing the keys to Henry's truck off of the breakfast bar.

"I guess so. Goodnight, Eli." She walked quickly down the hallway and into the bathroom. She waited until she heard the front door shut before she climbed into the shower and cried.

* * *

Eli - "Looking back on life, there will be lots of events I want to relive. Storming out of Grace's apartment that night is on the top of the list."

The next few day crawled at a snail's speed for Eli. He didn't hear from Grace, but he also didn't try to contact her. He put all of his effort into his work which, unfortunately, meant training Spencer. Eli knew he wasn't being nice to Grace's friend, answering him curtly and quickly showing him the ropes. Spencer tried to bring up Grace, but Eli always quickly changed the subject.

Finally, night came. Eli took extra time that afternoon getting ready. His expectations were high, but he really hoped Grace would forgive his abrupt behavior. He also, secretly, wanted to look better than Spencer. He knew Grace wasn't shallow and cared more for a person's insides, but it didn't hurt if he tried.

At 5:55, Grace quickly walked into the back hallway hear Eli's office and clocked in. He could see her from his office, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He cleared his throat before calling to her, "Grace? Could you come into my office for a second?"

Grace turned and walked swiftly into his office. She made sure she closed the door behind her. She walked up to his desk, staring into his eyes.

Grace - "He has such beautiful eyes..." she says, frowning.

He pointed to the chair, "Please sit."

She folded her arms and plopped onto the chair.

Grace - "Oww. My stubbornness has just made my butt hurt!"

"Why does this feel like I'm getting fired?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked, softly.

"You are being so formal right now. Eli – please talk to me. Why did you storm off last night? Why are you acting like you hate me?"

Eli looked down at his desk and swallowed. He had no idea what to tell her. When he looked up, he noticed she was looking out his office window, out into the restaurant. Eli followed Grace's gaze and saw Spencer sitting at one of the tables. "Grace, don't worry about it. I don't hate you. I hope you don't hate me for being so immature. Go have fun with Spencer," he commented, turning back to his computer.

"What about last night?" she asked, softly, looking down at her hands.

"What about last night? We were caught in a moment. It could have happened with anyone. It just happened between us," he said.

"If that's how you feel..." she stood up and left his office.

Eli - "What the HELL is my problem?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Grace stormed out of Eli's office, wishing she didn't have a shift to work with Eli. She went to the ladies room and splashed some water on her face. Luckily the few tears that she shed didn't make a mess of her face. She took a few deep breaths before she left the restroom. Then, she tied on her waitress apron and went out into the restaurant and to her first table.

For the first hour, it wasn't so bad. She put all of her energy into work. She dodged Spencer because she didn't feel like talking to him right now and she kept on catching Eli looking at her from his office.

Grace- rolls her eyes. "I wish he would shut his blinds."

The second hour, Spencer cornered her while she was working on one of her table's bill.

"Grace, what's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Spencer, I don't think we should have coffee right now. I have a lot of things going on in my head and I'm just not interested in dating right now."

Spencer's eyebrows raised, "Dating? Us? Grace, I just wanted to catch up. I didn't want to date you. I wanted to talk to my old friend. I'm sorry if I gave you a different impression."

Grace - "That is so embarrassing!"

"You don't? Wow! That's great, Spencer!" she said, animatedly. "I am so relieved! I don't need any more drama in my life right now. I'm sorry – did I come across as a crazy ex-girlfriend?"

He laughed, "Not at all. Besides, Grace..." he looked around, "that's kind of wanted I wanted to talk to you about. I'm gay."

"You are?" she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him. "Oh Spencer! When did you realize it?"

"Shortly after we broke up, actually. While I was in therapy. All of these emotions started coming out. I didn't date anyone until I went to college, though," he replied.

Grace broke from their hug and looked at the window to Eli's office. She knew he had been watching their conversation, but her heart pulled at the sadness in his eyes.

"Spencer, I need to go do something. Are you still up for coffee? Say Saturday at 2?" she asked.

"Sure! I'll see you then, Grace. And I'll cover your tables while you take your break."

Grace quickly marched into Eli's office without knocking. She shut the door behind her and, without saying a word, went straight to the window and shut his blinds. She took a deep breath before she pivoted and looked at him.

Eli - "What the hell does she think she's doing?"

"**I **wanted to kiss you last night, Eli. And I did. And that kiss was wonderful and everything I thought it would be since high school. _High School_, Eli! But what did that kiss mean? Are we in a relationship now? We never acted on our feelings before – and I knew at some point you had feelings for me in the past – because we are siblings. Yes, I know – you're my step-brother, Eli and not my biological brother so in all of the 50 states, a relationship would be legal. But what would it do? What would it do to our parents? And you're moving _in _with me, Eli. Do most people kiss their new roommates before they move in?" she gulped for air.

Eli just looked at her, speechless. He hadn't seen Grace cause an outburst like this in a long time. He drew his chair back and stood up. "Grace, I..."

She held up her index finger, "Do NOT interrupt me right now, Eli. I wanted to kiss you last night and I did. And now, you are ignoring me and glaring at me because I am talking to a friend. A **friend**, Eli, who I might point out is gay..."

Eli – couldn't help but smile.

"So now, I have all of these feelings that I've never acted on until last night. And now, you aren't speaking to me. So I wish I could take all of that back, Eli. Because although I feel like I could love you differently, I have to still love you like my brother..."

And before she could finish, Eli had crossed in front of his desk and stopped her tirade by kissing her. This time, the kiss was hard and right to the point. His tongue shoved her lips apart and his embrace squeezed her entire torso. She held on to him as she let tears fall because no matter what crazy ideas were dancing in her head, she knew she wanted this. She knew she wanted him.

Finally, he pulled away from her and sat on the edge of his desk. She sat beside him. "Grace... I know this complicates everything. I never should have agreed to move in with you because I've been attracted to you for over six years." She raised her eyebrows, "Yes... six years, Grace. But I don't want to throw away what we could have, what I want. Because I want you, Grace. I need you. So, you need a roommate and I need you. We are at a conundrum. So, if that means we live together as siblings for the next few months until you can find a roommate, than I will wait. Because I've already waited this long for you, Grace, what's a few more months?"

Grace swallowed hard. She had no idea Eli had such feelings for her. Sure, he had checked her out and held her hand on occasion, and she knew back in the day that he cared, but she didn't realize this could happen.

She gave him on last quick kiss and said, "I need to get back to my tables. But Eli, I don't want to wait. Come home with me tonight and we'll try to figure everything out."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Grace - "My hands are shaking. This is crazy. It can't work, can it? Could this work? This could totally work."

Saying that working the next few hours of her shift was hard is an understatement. Especially when every time she would look up, Eli was looking at her, smiling at her. It didn't make her self-conscience though. No, it made her feel warm. She welcomed his looks. And she couldn't help looking at him. He was gorgeous. There was no denying that.

Meanwhile, Eli was struggling, wanting to peck Grace's neck and hold her. More than once he had to give himself some private time to get his body in check. He couldn't walk around the restaurant like that! Regardless of all of his hormones acting up, Eli couldn't believe his good fortune. Grace could be his. She wanted to be his.

Finally, the clock read nine and the last customers were heading out. Grace cleaned off some tables and tidied up some of the bookshelves. When she was done, Grace walked into Eli's office, "I'm headed home... so..."

"I'll see you in a little bit, I have a little more to do here."

"Well... here is a spare key," she handed it to him and he gently rubbed this thumb on the back of her hand for a few seconds before he let go. "I guess I'll see you at home."

Working the evening shift under Eli's watchful eye had been difficult. Driving home afterwards, knowing that he would soon be following, was nerve wracking. Grace was giddy like a school girl with a crush except she knew what she felt towards Eli was much deeper than that. The few times that they had kissed, she didn't feel butterflies, she felt bulldozers. She was anxious to see what was going to happen once he got home.

She parked in the garage and made her way to her apartment. Her and Eli's apartment. The thought put a smile on her face. She unlocked the door, checked the machine for messages (her mom and Jessie had called), and decided to take a relaxing bath. She always felt nasty after working at the restaurant and felt she needed to de-stress before seeing Eli.

"Grace?" Eli called out about a half an hour later. Grace's eyes blinked wide open, having dozed off in the warm bubble bath.

Grace, bolting off the chair - "I fell asleep? How could I have fallen asleep. I need to get my robe..."

"Um, I'm in here... I must have fallen asleep while I took a bath," she responded, sheepishly.

He knocked on the door and asked, "Are you decent?"

"Just let me get a towel on..." she drained the water and grabbed a towel in the linen closet. She was curing herself for not bringing her robe into the bathroom.

She opened the door and looked right at Eli. His eyes were wide open when he saw her.

"This was_ not_ intentional, E!"

Grace - "This is mortifying! How am I going to share a bathroom with him?"

Eli - "Oh my God!"

"This is the making of a really cheesy teen movie," he laughed. "I want to get out of my work clothes, too. How about we each go into our own rooms and change into our pajamas and then meet out here to talk."

She just nodded her head then quickly (yet discreetly) shuffled to her bedroom. This was awkward. What does one wear when having a very important talk with her step-brother who she lives with yet kisses? She dug through her drawers and finally decided on the purple and blue striped lounge pants and the matching blue tank top. She combed her hair before pulling a fabric headband through it. At the last minute, she popped a breath mint in her mouth.

When she returned to the living room, he had pulled the plastic off of the new olive green sofa and was sitting on it. Eli had changed into a ratty pair of old gray sweatpants and a old band t-shirt that he had cut the sleeves off. He looked amazing. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. "Do you want some?" she asked, holding up the bottle. Eli shook his head. He wanted his head to be clear during this conversation. She decided against it, too. Deep down, she knew she was stalling.

She finally sat down on the sofa. Eli had been sitting one end and she, naturally, sat on the other. He rolled his eyes and scooted to be closer to her.

"So..." she started.

He draped his arm around her. This wasn't helping. Having him so close, with his warm breath on her shoulder (she should have worn an old t-shirt!) was not making this easy.

Eli, sitting down, adjusted himself -- "Why did she wear that tank top? She looks amazing!! Her skin is just so... bare."

"Maybe we should each list what we want," he finally said. She gave him a quizzical glance. "I'll go first. I wanted to move out of the garage."

"Ok... I want a roommate."

"I want to finish painting my bedroom," he laughed.

"I want to help you – but will stay away from the paint tray!" she responded.

Eli kissed her shoulder, "I want to be with you, Grace."

She looked deeply into his eyes and whispered, "I want to be with you."

Grace - "Those words were so hard to say. Why were they so hard to say? Maybe because, for the first time, in a long time, I was putting myself out there. Wanting to be vulnerable. Not caring if I was rejected, because I was going to go for something that I wanted. I wanted Eli."

He kissed her shoulder again. "Then let's do this, Grace. Let's try it. At least for the summer. If it doesn't work out, you can find a roommate for the fall and I would be able to find my own place. Let's do this!"

He looked, pleadingly, into her eyes and her heart soared. She wanted this. She knew it. Unsure what she was completely agreeing to, she nodded her head. "Let's do this."

And then, they kissed again.

Eli, stands up, dancing - "Woohoo!"

Grace, stands up, dancing – "Woohoo!"

A few minutes later, Grace pulled away, gasping for air. "This is weird."

Hurt, Eli asked, "Weird?"

"Well... this. Us. It doesn't seem real."

"Real?? Like this is bad?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. I just feel like..." she twisted a piece of hair. "I'm not saying this is too soon... but," she pointed to the area around her, "adding this into the mix, it all seems so soon. But then, I think, 'Grace, it's Eli.' We've lived together, albeit with our families, for over seven years."

"But, **we**," he started, then pointed to both of them, "have not lived together for seven years, Grace. This is new. It's okay to be weird because of that. Tell you what, why don't we make a deal.

"A deal?" she asked.

"To make us feel more like a couple," he flashed her a big smile at the possibility of being with her, "we will go out on dates and do couple things. But, when we come home, we're just Eli and Grace, roommates."

She smiled, liking the idea. "This could work. So, we have two sides of us. We could even wear masks to show each side," she kidded. "But seriously, I like your idea."

"Listen, let's go to sleep," he stopped her. "But tomorrow, I don't have to work. And you said that you were free. So, Grace, would you like to go on a date with me?"

She grinned. She had been unsure to explain how she didn't feel right, making out with anyone that she hadn't even dated, even if it was Eli. "Sure. What time would you like to pick me up?" she teased.

He kissed her softly one last time and whispered, "The sooner the better." He stood up and pulled her off the sofa. "Goodnight, Gracie."

"Goodnight, E."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Grace awoke early and glanced at her alarm clock. It read 8:30. She didn't have class today and was thankful. Her college career was almost finished. Well, her undergrad career at least was. She dreaded going to school for two more years, but knew she would need to in order to get the education she needed.

She quickly got out of bed, remembering Eli's date proposal last night. Before going to the bathroom, she made sure she grabbed her robe this time. Once out in the hallway, however, she realized that her new roommate was already in the shower. And singing, nonetheless. His song choice, "How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)" by James Taylor did surprise her. Grace considered her day and thought maybe this would be the first of many surprises in store for her. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on one of the barstools, waiting for Eli to finish.

A few minutes later, he emerged from the steamy bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. He was surprised to see Grace looking at him. Especially when she saw what he was wearing.

Grace, looking shocked - "This man is an Adonis!"

"Good morning, _roomie_," he said, placing much emphasis on the roomie part. He walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee also. "Did I take too long in the shower?"

"Um... no. I was just waiting patiently," she finally spoke.

He started towards his room, then quickly turned and faced her. "Do you think you could clean your long hair out of the drain once you're done? It's kind of gross." Then, he flashed his gorgeous smile and walked into his bedroom, leaving Grace alone and mortified.

She quickly showered and became annoyed that Eli had used so much hot water. He _had _spent too much time in the shower, leaving her to rinse her conditioner out with what felt like ice water. She emerged from the bathroom, wearing her robe, and looked around the apartment, but Eli was not in the living areas. She walked into her bedroom and started doing her hair and makeup.

Five minutes later, her cell phone rang. She answered it before looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Grace! I thought about you all night long," Eli whispered into her ear. She blushed immediately and looked at her door, hoping he hadn't entered. He hadn't.

"Where _are_ you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm at home. Anyway, do you think you could be ready for our date in ten minutes?" he asked.

She looked at the clock and then at herself. If she hurried, she could be ready. She did want to try and look more presentable than usual. This was her first date with Eli, after all. Maybe that was why her shower was so cold – she spent extra time shaving her legs.

"Ten minutes is fine."

"Great. I'll pick you up soon!" he finished.

She closed her phone and quickly finished drying her hair. She pulled her straight iron through a few disobeying pieces and then went to her closet. What was she going to wear? What were they going to do? She decided, since this _was_ a first date, she would wear her usual first date outfit – a sundress. She decided on a mint green one that she bought a few years ago when her mom and Rick still lived in Australia. She pulled on her favorite sandals and a green fabric headband. She heard a knock on the front door but, before she answered it, she looked one more time in the mirror. She looked good.

She looked around the apartment and still didn't see Eli. Who could possibly be at the door? She looked through the peephole and Eli was smiling right at her. She quickly threw open the door and was presented with a beautiful bouquet of daisies. He had known those were her favorite flower. "Good morning, Grace. You look beautiful," he said.

Eli, nodding quickly - "Why have I wasted so much time? Grace is gorgeous and I should have told her that a long time ago. Just look at her! She's beautiful!"

She blushed as she turned around and walked to the kitchen, "Thanks." She quickly dug out a silver vase and filled it with water before placing the daisies inside. "They are beautiful. Thank you, Eli," she said as she turned and faced him.

"Wow – your apartment looks different. Did you get new furniture?" he asked, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Grace rolled her eyes - "So this is how it's gonna be, huh?"

"Yes. My new roommate bought some new stuff from Ikea. Do you like it?" she asked, sitting on the new sofa.

"It looks nice. Is it comfortable?" he asked, turning towards her.

She looked seductively at him, "Very."

Eli - "Gulp."

His heart started racing. She had never showed that side of her. The wild side that he knew was hidden beneath the book smarts and shy girl. Grace was downright sexy at this very moment and it took all of his restraint to not jump on top of her and start making out. He swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths.

Grace, smiling - "Ha! He looks totally nervous now!"

Clearing his throat, Eli asked, "Well, we have a long day ahead of us. Are you ready?"

Grace got up from the sofa and smoothed out her dress. "Yes. Let me just go and get a sweater."

She ran into her bedroom and grabbed a cardigan from her closet. She didn't know what was in store for her, but she wanted to make sure that she didn't get cold. Especially when Eli's breath sent shivers down her spine and gave her goosebumps.

She emerged from her room, holding her sweater. "Ready!"

She quickly locked the door (Eli, of course, didn't even reach for his keys) and they walked to the elevator. When it opened, her next door neighbor, Mrs. Jenkins, came out. "Good morning, dear."

"Good morning, Mrs. Jenkins. This is my friend, Eli," she introduced.

Grace, giving a quizzical look - "Step-brother? Friend? Roommate? Boyfriend?"

Eli, looking surprised - "FRIEND?"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jenkins," he smiled at her as they entered the empty elevator.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Jenkins!" Grace called as the doors shut.

"Neighbor?" Eli asked her.

"Yes, she lives next door to us. I mean... to me," Grace responded.

Outside, it was a clear, beautiful day. Eli grabbed her hand immediately and she followed him to his Jeep. He opened the door for her before getting in on his side. He had not taken off the roof. He didn't want Grace to get windblown.

Soon, they were racing down the highway. Being in the Jeep was always so hard to carry on a conversation because it was so noisy. Grace took this time to sneak little glances at Eli. He looked amazing. He was wearing khaki shorts and an orange golf shirt.

Grace, surprised - "When did Eli grow up? When did he get rid of all of his leather and ripped denim and turn into this man? Is he happy like this?"

He turned and noticed her looking at him. He flashed her his wonderful smile that made her heart flipflop before he grabbed her hand. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand like he had done the night before.

Finally, they pulled off the highway and were driving down a secluded street. Grace had no idea where they were. Eli pulled into a parking lot, walked over and opened Grace's door.

"Where _are _we, Eli?" she asked, looking around.

"Come with me," he grabbed her hand again and started jogging up a hill. She could barely keep up with him, fearing that her spaghetti straps of the sundress would fall down at any moment. Finally, they cleared the hill and Grace gasped. They were at an empty park that overlooked Lake Michigan.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, letting go of Eli's hand and spinning around to get a good view. "Where are we?"

"This," he began, looking around him, "is a park that my parents used to bring me to when Jessie and I were little. We would picnic and play all day long. This is my favorite place to be."

Eli - "Until I moved in with Grace..."

"I stopped coming here when they divorced. It held too many bad memories, I guess. Or memories that I wanted to forget because things were never going to be the same. I didn't return until my senior year of high school. When I decided I needed to change my life." He looked at Grace, "When I started falling in love with you."

Grace swallowed, not knowing what to say. He knew the words that he just spoke were the truth. She could tell it in his eyes. He was in love with her and had been for some time. In her mind, she knew that he had feelings for her, but she never imagined how serious those feelings exactly were. She walked over to a park bench and sat down, still taking in the beautiful scenery of the park and the lake, and also taking in the last words from Eli.

Eli, looking worried - "I scared her, didn't I? I did. I hope I didn't blow it. She looks scared to death."

He didn't know what to do. Should he go to her or leave her alone for a few minutes? He decided on the latter and headed towards the lake. He sat down on the shore and looked out into the vastness.

Eli loved water. He had always dreamed of living on the ocean. When his Dad and Lily lived in Australia for a few years, he had stayed in the States and attended college, still living in the garage, but keeping watch over their house.

He was deep in thought and hadn't heard Grace approach him until she sat beside him, her hair blowing in the wind. She shivered and he quickly put his arm around her.

"Eli," she began, quietly, "this is all moving so fast..."

"I know," he interrupted. "I'm sorry. I'll ease up."

"No! I want you to _shut _up for a second, though. Eli, I wanted you before I even knew you. When I was a fourteen year old freshman with a school-age crush on the star basketball player. But, I knew you never saw me as anything..."

"I did. At the wedding. When my Dad married your Mom. I wanted to kiss you so badly in your bedroom, Grace," he said, turning toward her.

"I know. And I wished you had then. But now, I know I wasn't ready to be with you then. But I'm ready to be with you now, Eli. Fully. I want to be with you. Now and at home."

He smiled and then her lips were lightly pressing on to his. He enveloped her, feeling her skin through the lightweight material. They continued kissing. He fell back in the sand and pulled her on top of him. Her body felt so good to him, he thought.

Finally, realizing that they were in a public park that soon could be filled with young children, Grace broke away from him. He frowned like a puppy dog at her, but she just laughed and shook her head. She stood up and reached for his hand. He grabbed it and tried to pull her back down. She shook her head again and he finally stood up. She pulled her arms around him, tightly, crushing her body into his, and whispered, "I love you, Eli Sammler."

Eli, leaping off his chair - "Wow! Holy cow! Did you hear that?"

He started to lean in to kiss her again, but she held her index finger up to his lips. "I am not going to allow you to grope me in a public park, Eli. So... what else did you have planned on this date?"

They sat on nearby swings and started talking. Grace talked about her future plans and Eli discussed how it had been to get clean and sober. They talked for over two hours until Grace's stomach let out a loud growl.

"I guess now is time to move on to our second part of our date, huh?" Eli asked, getting off the swing and offering Grace his hand.

Soon, they pulled into a parking lot of a diner in downtown Chicago that Grace knew well. "I used to eat here with my grandfather before Cubs games!" she exclaimed at Eli's choice of eatery. "I loved it when Grandpa Phil would bring me here!"

They were soon seated and ordered their food. Grace kept looking around the diner, remembering all of the good times she used to have here. Eli could feel her melancholy and reached out for her hand. "I remember when he passed away. You were devastated. I'm sorry for bringing you here, Grace," he apologized.

Grace shook her head. "No, this is perfect! I haven't eaten here in so long and I'd like to think that part of Grandpa is here with us." He gave her a funny look. "Ok, maybe not with us right _now, _but watching over me when I'm happy," she beamed. "Thank you for bringing me here, Eli!"

They sat in the diner for over an hour, eating and drinking cherry phosphates like Grace used to as a child. Eli was happy to see her so animated, telling stories of going to baseball games. Finally, they decided they had been in the booth too long (both working in the food industry, they knew how annoying it was to the staff for people to dawdle after their meals!) and left the diner. Eli made it a point to tell Grace that they would be back soon.

"What next?" she asked him, skipping to the car like a little girl. He laughed at her eagerness.

"Well, that is up to you. What do you want to do now?"he asked.

"But... this was your date to plan. Did you not have anything else planned?" she looked disappointed.

"Not at all. I have plans later this evening. I just wanted to give you some time in the day."

"Well... how about we go to a movie?" she finally decided.

"If that is what you would like to do, then let's go. There is a theater a block away."

Eli made Grace choose the movie and the concessions. Having been stuffed from lunch, they still were able to fit in popcorn. Grace chose seats in the very back of the theater. Being a Thursday afternoon, the place was empty except for the couple. Still, they whispered before the movie began.

"I can't believe you chose a chick flick!" Eli exclaimed.

Grace laughed, "You said I could choose the movie! I've been wanting to see this for weeks now!"

"And apparently," he looked around the otherwise empty theater," you are completely alone in that sentiment!" They laughed and then quieted down as the movie began.

Once the opening credits were over, Grace pulled up the arm rest separating their seats and scooted closer to Eli. He placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and put her free hand on his thigh, lightly rubbing circles around it nonchalantly.

Eli, looking excited - "I can't contain myself when I'm near this girl!"

Ten minutes into the movie, Grace turned to him, surprised that he was actually watching the movie. He had started tracing the curves of her neck and shoulder, giving her goosebumps.

Grace, looking excited - "We _are_ alone in the theater..."

Before he could even respond, Grace had swung herself on to his lap. Eli looked more than shocked at this sudden change of events. He pulled her head closer to his and then started kissing her. His hands felt electric on her cool skin and he explored. She realized that her spaghetti straps had come down as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She let out a soft moan that only made him kiss her faster and harder.

Grace could feel her lips bruising and she continued kissing Eli. It wasn't quite fair that she had worn such a light dress and he was so fully clothed. However, she could feel Eli's excitement pressing against her thigh and she slowly started rubbing against it, making Eli moan in delight. Finally, he pulled away and said, "Grace... I can't... we can't... I mean..."

She giggled and slid off his lap. "Listen, I'm not really in the mood to see this movie right now. And actually, I feel like I have sand all over my body from the park. Would you mind taking me home so that I can change?" she asked, looking innocently at him.

Eli, sweating and panting - "I couldn't get her home soon enough!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

To say that the quick drive home went by fast for Eli would be a lie. It took all of his attention to keep his hand on the steering wheel (the other one was rubbing Grace's thigh). He couldn't believe she had straddled him at a movie theater. This was Gracie, shy Gracie, who he thought would never do anything like that. And, with that thought, he looked over at her and wanted to start groping her all over again.

Eli, clutching his chest - "My heart is racing. Racing!"

Meanwhile, Grace stared out the window, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks. When did she become so aggressive? She quickly glanced at Eli and she knew the answer – since Eli said he was hers. He knew so much about her already, she didn't need to play games or be coy like she usually does at the start of a new relationship. This wasn't a new relationship, after all, it was just _different_. She wasn't nervous around Eli because... well, it was Eli. Who she had matured into an adult with. Who she had confided so much in all of these years. Eli who had always cheered her on. She was with him and that thought couldn't make Grace happier.

What seemed like an hour-long ride finally ended as Eli pulled into the parking garage. Grace had hopped out of the Jeep before he could even walk to her side to open the door. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and walking into the apartment building. Just like the drive home, they didn't speak. This time it wasn't because of the Jeep being too loud, it was because neither really knew just what to say. They just knew what to do. And doing that was just a short elevator ride up to the third floor.

At the door, Grace fumbled with the keys. She was nervous, Eli realized. He lightly grabbed them and quickly unlocked the door.

"Thanks," she replied quietly, as she walked into the dark apartment. Before she could flip the light switch, Eli had shut the door and was placing his arms around her. She turned to face him and they started kissing. Eli lifted her up into a hug and Grace tangled her legs around his waist, holding on to him. His hands were cupping her butt as the skirt her dress pulled up, exposing her lacy underwear to his hands. Eli pushed into a wall and Grace let out a soft groan.

"Are you OK?" he asked, pulling away from her, but not letting go.

"Yes, no," she said, breathing hard and leaning in to a kiss.

Eli didn't know what to do. His heart and groin were telling him to take Grace into a bedroom, but which one? Probably hers because his still reeked of paint. Was this really going to happen? Meanwhile, his head was flashing a warning to him -- Don't do this, Eli. You can't go all the way with her right now or she will end up feeling used.

Eli turned and sat on the sofa, still holding Grace. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it off, then began to run her fingers over his perfect pectoral muscles. She kissed his body, exploring every curve and muscle on his stomach and chest while he continued kissing her. Finally, she pulled away.

Grace, looking out of breath - "This is it."

"Eli... I want..." she began.

"I know, I do, too... but is this _really_ the right time for it?" he asked. Their eyes had gotten used to the darkness and Grace saw the pleading in his. Is this what she wanted? Slowly looking at his body and then to his beautiful eyes, her heart began to race again.

Grace got off the sofa and started walking towards her bedroom. Eli didn't know if he should follow until he saw her go into her bedroom and leave the door wide open.

Eli, looking nervous - "The door is wide open. I can do this. Come on, E!"

Eli slowly stood up from the sofa and followed her into the bedroom. Grace was laying on the bed, waiting for him, smiling and looking more sure of herself than Eli had ever seen. He knew she wanted this. That she wanted him and he knew that he _had_ to have her. He walked to the bed and slowly sat down on it after taking his sandals off.

Grace turned to him and straddled his lap again. She started kissing him and he her. Her body felt amazing to him, but he wanted to feel her flesh. He began to pull the skirt of her dress up, but Grace shook her head and reached to her side before unzipping a hidden zipper. That was the go-ahead that Eli needed. He quickly pulled the whole dress off her body and then looked at her amazing body. Grace was wearing a light lacy pink bra and matching panties that looked great next to her suntanned skin. His hands and lips began to explore even more, cupping her breasts and her bottom.

Meanwhile, Grace was rubbing against Eli's thigh again. She could feel him through his shorts, but she wanted more. She began to unbutton his shorts when Eli flipped her over on the bed and quickly peeled out of his shorts. She always knew he was a boxer guy from doing years of laundry, but she never knew how amazing he looked in those boxers. Her heart raced as he lowered himself onto her again. This time, Grace began to explore his body and he felt wonderful to her.

Grace - "Truth? I lost my virginity when I was seventeen years old. It was terrible. Then, I had a relationship in college that included a lot of sex. And... I did have a few other guys I slept with." She puts her hand on her forehead. "This is _so _different. This is Eli. _Eli_."

Eli felt that throbbing pain as Grace continued touching him, rubbing against him. It felt wonderful and painful at the same time. They continued to explore each other's bodies until Grace finally took off her bra, exposing her breasts to Eli for the first time. He cupped each one lovingly and began to nuzzle them. She let out a soft groan. He lie down on top of her, feeling his chest push into her breasts and Eli didn't know if he could take anymore.

Eli - "Grace dresses normal. I had no idea that under those t-shirts and sweaters were _these_. She is beautiful! She is... perfect."

Grace began to rub his crotch through the thin material of his boxers. Eli was a bit surprised at her directness, but did not object. Grace started to pull his boxers down and Eli pulled away from her, taking them all the way off. Grace looked down at his groin and looked shock. She had seen Eli walking around without a shirt on for six years. This was different. This was Eli. She quickly shimmied out from under him and faced him, still looking at that area. Eli let out a small laugh because she looked like a kid in a candy store. She lightly touched it and he gave a small shudder. Then, smiling, she took her entire hand and started stroking the whole shaft.

Eli - "I cannot take this much longer."

Grace began to bend down to taste it, but Eli objected. He pushed her back on to the bed and slowly pulled off her lace panties. He was shocked to see that Grace was... bare.

Grace, looking confident - "I like getting a Brazilian. Sue me!"

She rolled on to her side so that she could touch him and he her. They both explored each other's private areas that until now, had never been exposed. Grace shuddered when Eli slipped a finger inside of her. She looked into his eyes, smiling and wanting more. He knew she wanted him and she would have him... Soon...

Eli gently lowered his mouth to her bare skin. He licked the outside skin before exploring inside. She felt and tasted wonderful. He slowly licked the hot, wet areas, teasing different places with the flick of his tongue while he clutched both of her breasts with his hands, squeezing them. Grace loved the pain and agony she felt as he pinched her nipples and lapped inside of her, but she wanted more. She wanted him.

She pulled herself away and moved around so that she could taste him. She slowly lowered her mouth to the shaft of his penis and felt Eli jerk. He pulled her body up, closer to him so that he could once again taste her while she began to taste him. Both of them were breathing heavily, loving this new exploration, but wanting more. Eli knew that he couldn't contain himself for much longer, so he pulled Grace off of him and looked into her eyes.

"Grace... I can't..." he said, sheepishly.

"Can't? You don't... want to?" she asked, embarrassed.

"No. NO!" he replied. "It's just... I can't continue doing this or..." he began. "Do you have anything?"

Grace's eyes widened as she realized what he was asking. She shook her head, "I don't need it. I'm on the pill. You are clean, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Well, then..." she straddled him once again. This time, she opened her legs wide and pulled herself onto him. Eli shivered as she enveloped him and began raising up and down. In and out. Slowly, but aggressively. He couldn't believe that Grace had initiated this. He cupped her breasts and she lowered herself down to kiss him. He took that opportunity to clutch onto her tight bottom, feeling in between her legs and feeling with his hands the act that they were doing. This felt _so_ right.

After a few minutes, Grace grew tired of that position. She pulled off of him slowly and turned away from him, on her knees. Eli's eyes widened, amazed that Grace would want this position, but he quickly obliged, pushing himself deep into her from behind, clutching her breasts again and hearing the slapping of his body against hers. He went deeper than before. She shuttered and began to moan in ecstasy. He kept a steady rhythm, amazed at how moist her body was. How perfect she was. But, he wanted to look into her eyes, so, he pulled out and away from Grace after a few minutes. She looked over her shoulder, wanting, but he shook his head before patting the end of the bed. She quickly climbed there and Eli loved watching her amazing butt shake on her way. She lie down, exposed and wanting. He saw the hunger in her eyes and he knew that this was going to be it.

He slowly pushed himself inside Grace's juicy pussy and groaned as she sank her nails into his chest. She pulled her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside. Eli grabbed at her breasts. Now wasn't the time to be tender, they had turned into animals. He squeezed her hardened nipples until she thrashed. His rhythm continued to speed up. Faster and faster until he was ready. He looked into her eyes and knew that she was ready, too. He pushed as deep as he could inside her a few more times before she arched her back in ecstasy, pushing her breasts into his face. He pushed a few more times deeper until his body quivered and jerked, his eyes shut. A groan escaped Eli's lips.

He continued to remain inside her and lie his weight onto her for a few seconds, both breathing heavily, before he opened his eyes. He looked at Grace, but her eyes were still shut. The expression on her face, though, read happiness and satisfaction. She finally opened her eyes and looked into Eli's. He knew she would be hungry for him again. Soon. He smiled at her before they kissed and finally tore himself out of her body, rolling over to lie beside her.

They cuddled, naked and holding each other, tangled together as one. Grace and Eli began to doze off until the phone began to ring. Neither moved, just laying there, hearing the ringing and not pulling away. The machine on Grace's nightstand finally clicked on with her greeting. After the beep, they heard Jessie.

"Grace? Where _are _you? Why haven't you answered your cell phone? Please call me back as soon as possible! My Dad has been in an accident and..."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Grace stood in the shower, not moving. After Jessie called, Eli had jumped off the bed, threw on some clothes and left. Grace wanted to give him some time before she went to the hospital. A shower had seemed like a good idea but, as she washed the last traces of Eli away, she felt numb.

Grace - "I feel so helpless..."

Rick had been in a bad car accident and was in surgery. The entire family was at the hospital, waiting to see how serious his injuries were. Jessie had tried calling both Eli and Grace's cell phones, but they had both left them in the Jeep. That's when Jessie decided to try Grace's home number. She was frantic as she described the wreckage.

Finally, Grace got out of the shower and dried off. She quickly changed into a denim skirt and button down blouse. Her hair was a mess from her time spent with Eli, so she pulled a brush through it. It would have to do. She grabbed her car keys and briskly left.

When she reached the waiting room, her Mom stood up and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. Grace just stood, holding up her mother and stroking her hair. She looked around and saw Jessie crying and Katie comforting her. Zoe sat, playing with Drew. Karen and Henry sat together. And in the corner, Eli was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes blood shot. He didn't even look up when she came in to the room.

"Is he still in surgery?" she asked her Mom.

"Yes. They've had some... complications. He has needed a blood transfusion and the doctors just had me sign a form because they may need to perform an amputation on his leg," her mother began sobbing again. Grace just held her, letting her mother weep, and trying to make sense of this all. Grace slowly pulled them towards the empty love seat in the waiting room and made her mother sit down.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mom? Coffee or some food?" she asked. Her mother just shook her head.

Drew's head popped up and said, "I'm hungry, Gracie!" Drew had no idea the extent of the injuries that had happened to his daddy, just that he needed surgery to fix his body. Grace nodded and stood up, clutching the little boy's hand.

"Does anyone else need anything from the cafeteria? Jessie? Eli?" she asked. Finally, Eli's head snapped up and he looked at her, scowling. He curtly shook his head, then lowered his eyes to the floor again.

"Could you get me a water, Grace?" Jessie asked.

Grace bought Drew chicken fingers and applesauce. She sat quietly, watching her baby brother eat his meal, unaware of what was happening around him. Meanwhile, Grace's mind was racing on Rick, her Mom, Jessie, and especially Eli.

She couldn't relate to the pain he was feeling, but she also couldn't shake the feeling that Eli was upset with her. The scowl that he had shot her way was not one you ordinarily give to your lover. It's one you give to your annoying sister. Grace furrowed her eyebrows, hoping that Eli was going to be fine.

Once Drew was finished, they returned to the waiting room. While Grace handed Jessie a bottle of water, she noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Eli?" she asked.

"He said he needed a walk," Jessie responded. "I wish he had someone here to help him..." she said, looking into Katie's eyes.

Grace swallowed and said, "I'll try and find him to see if he needs to talk."

Exploring the hospital, the first place she checked was the smoking area. Maybe Eli had reverted back to his old ways in times of stress? She was very thankful when she realized he wasn't there. He also wasn't in the gift shop, the coffee shop, or in the cafeteria.

Finally, she wondered into the chapel where she found Eli, sitting alone in the front pew, crying. She moved down the pew and sat beside him, bringing her arms around him. Eli clutched Grace, holding her in his arms. She pulled her hand through his hair, and waited for him.

Eli calmed down and looked into her eyes. "Grace, I feel so helpless. And guilty. We were doing_ that_ while my Dad was hurting." Eli pulled away.

"Eli, **we **did not cause this on your father. It isn't your fault. It isn't my fault. You can't blame yourself or me," she responded, quietly.

Eli leaned in and looked into her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry, Grace. I just don't know what to do."

Grace threw her arms around him, clutching him into her chest. Eli looked up and kissed her. It was a soft, tender kiss, but it melted her heart. He stopped shaking and calmed down.

"Thank you, Grace. You mean everything to me..." he said, softly.

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Come on, let's go back and see what they found out."

Before they stood up, Eli whispered softly, "It's going to hide _us _to _them_ but I think it's what's best right now."

Grace nodded. "I agree. We will let them know when the time is right. For now, we have to be there for our family."

Eli, staring at the camera without any emotion - "_Our _family."

When they returned to the waiting room, the mood had changed. Lily threw her arms around Grace and Jessie hugged Eli saying, "He's fine! They didn't have to amputate his leg. He lost some blood and they are worried that there may be some internal bleeding, but he's doing better than they expected. We're going to be able to visit him in 30 minutes!"

They spent the next thirty minutes talking as a group. The somber mood had gone away and everyone seemed hopeful. Before Lily, Eli, and Jessie left to visit Rick, Grace offered to take Drew back home. Lily was thankful because she didn't want the little boy to see his father in that condition right now. Zoe asked if she could go home, too. Lily promised if anything happened, she would call.

Grace got to her childhood home and unlocked the door. Not much had changed since she had moved out except, for once, it didn't feel overly crowded. Zoe bounced up to her bedroom immediately, but Drew just stood at the stairs, looking around.

"Is Daddy going to come home?" he asked her with big, sad eyes. The same eyes as Eli.

Grace bent down and hugged her brother. "Yes, the doctors think he's going to be fine."

Drew nodded, easily accepting her response. Grace helped him take a bath and tucked him into bed. This had been a long day for the little boy and he looked exhausted.

Grace went downstairs and sat on the sofa. She flipped through the television channels but couldn't keep her mind on anything. At last, she turned the TV off and decided to go out to the garage.

The room still smelled like Eli. She sat down at the empty bed and looked around. Gone were the band posters and pin-ups of models. Instead, Eli had hung his college diploma and some motivational posters. On his dresser were framed pictures and Grace was surprised when one of her and him was front and center, sitting an inch farther out than the others. She smiled, thinking that's the picture Eli used to fall asleep to. Back when he didn't think anything would ever happen between them.

Finally, she stood up and returned to the big house. She put on some water and waited at the breakfast bar for it to boil. The back door opened and in walked Eli, Jessie, and Katie. Grace stood up and before she could do anything, Eli was embracing her. She held him before letting go and looking at him.

"She knows," was his response, pointing to Jessie.

Jessie smiled and hugged her step-sister. She didn't look upset. No, she actually had a big smile on her face. "I knew something was different when you went off to find him. You two have only been roommates for two days so I knew _that _wasn't the reason." She took the kettle off the stove and winked at Grace before saying, "Thanks, I could use some tea."

Grace was speechless. After saying that now wasn't a good time to mention their new relationship with anyone, Eli had spilled the beans to Jessie and Katie. But, they were acting like it was no big deal. Like they were... happy for Grace and Eli.

Jessie turned and looked at Grace, reading her face. "He told me awhile ago how he felt about you and I always listened. I am happy for you guys." She looked deeply into Grace's eyes before she hugged her again. "Seriously!"

Grace sat down and watched Eli and Katie raid the refrigerator. "How is Rick?" she finally asked.

"He looks awful," Jessie responded, nonchalantly. "But he's going to be fine. He's just really bruised, swollen, and scraped up. His leg _is _broken, but it should mend. He's going to be fine. Your mom is going to spend the night at the hospital with him, though."

Grace looked up at the ceiling. "I should stay here and watch Drew."

Jessie shook her head, holding Katie's hand. "We're going to. You and Eli go home." She winked at her brother. "I think you could use some... _private time_!" she giggled.

Before they left, Eli and Grace hugged Jessie and Katie again. Grace followed Eli's Jeep back downtown, her heart hammering.

Grace - "What do we do now?"

Finally, they pulled in to the garage. Eli was opening her door before she had the chance to.

"I guess we didn't get to finish off our date," he said, smiling at her. He handed her the cell phone she had left in his Jeep earlier.

Grace grabbed his hand as they took the elevator up to the third floor. "What date we did have, I enjoyed." She smiled back at him.

Eli unlocked the apartment and turned on the lights. Grace checked her cell messages and found that Jessie had called her six times, frantically. Eli had excused himself and Grace could hear the water running in the shower.

Grace, sits up in her chair, giving a smirk - "I have an idea..."

She peeled out of her clothes and quietly opened the bathroom door. Eli hadn't suspected her because he didn't react at all. Until she climbed into the shower and put her hands behind his waist, her breasts pushing into his back.

Eli spun around and looked at her. "I was hoping you would do this," he grinned before he started kissing her and caressing her body.

They stayed in the shower, kissing until Grace pulled away and got down on her knees. She looked directly into Eli's eyes before she started sucking on his long, hard shaft. Eli's entire body shuddered as he braced himself on the shower walls. "Oh Grace..."

She continues her steady rhythm until he shuddered violently and whispered, "Grace... I'm going to..." Instead of pulling her mouth away, she continued her rhythm until her mouth filled with the warm, salty liquid. She swallowed and then looked up at Eli, who looked tired and worn out.

"The water's getting cold. I think it's time for bed," he said.

They climbed out of the shower and dried off with towels. They stood beside each other as they brushed their teeth. Grace quickly towel dried her hair as Eli watched her ample breasts bouncing during the entire act.

"Stop staring, E!" she giggled.

Then finally, Grace left him in the bathroom and went into her bedroom where she crawled under the covers without getting dressed.

She heard the exhaust fan from the bathroom turn off and was suddenly lying in the darkness as Eli turned off all of the lights in the apartment. Then, she heard the soft pads of his feet as he came into her bedroom and crawled into bed beside her. His warm body pressed up against hers.

"Good night, Grace," he whispered as he gave her a tender kiss.

"Goodnight, Eli," she whispered in return.

Except neither fell asleep because Eli's hand began touching Grace's bare skin. She felt herself getting wet with excitement and Eli took that opportunity to slip his fingers inside. His fingers circled around, touching and exploring. Grace began to breathe harder and harder until finally, she reached her orgasm, moaning, "Eli... Eli..." softly.

They kissed one last time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

The next week flew by as Grace studied for her finals. She barely saw Eli because he was working and spending as much time at the hospital with his Dad. Still, they made time for each other in their busy lives. Eli, constantly thinking of Grace, would leave her notes in the cabinets or on the mirror. He felt bad that his life was hectic at that time, but Grace understood that their family needed him.

Rick came home from the hospital the day before Grace's college graduation. Because he wouldn't be able to navigate the stairs until his leg mended, he was now sleeping in the garage.

Grace drove back to the house for Rick's welcome home party. Everyone gathered and had a nice family meal, courtesy of BookLovers since no one had time to cook. Rick looked haggard and tired, but his spirits were good. He had really dodged a bullet, his doctors had said. Lily couldn't stop smiling, thankful that her husband was home.

Jessie and Katie cleared the dishes and Lily was helping Rick get settled into the garage, leaving Grace and Eli alone in the living room. He took that private moment to grab her hand and rub his thumb on the back like he always did. She smiled, wanting to kiss him, but knowing that she couldn't.

Eli cleared his throat and said, "Tomorrow is your college graduation. We have both proven to our families that we are adults, Grace. I think it's time we should tell them about us."

Grace thought about it, and then replied, "I'm just worried about how they will react. What if they don't want us to be together?"

"We're adults, Grace. We have our own lives and, while I would love to have the blessings of our families, they can't dictate who we love. It would be different if what we were doing was illegal, but you are not my biological sister, Grace. Those rules don't apply to us."

"But would we have to stop our relationship if our family disapproved? I can't imagine not being with you, yet I can't imagine them giving us their blessings, either Eli," she whispered, softly.

"I can't stop these feelings for you, Gracie. No matter what our families say, I can't stop caring about you. And I won't be able to go back to just being your step-brother. I love you too much…" he started.

Jessie and Katie entered the room. "Are we interrupting? Jessie asked.

"No... we're just discussing whether we should tell the rest of the family about us," Eli began. "But Grace is hesitant."

"It's not that I'm hesitant... and no, what we are doing isn't illegal. But it does have a taboo-like feeling. I'm not one to care what people think of me, but it's still going to be hard to be talked about. That Grace Manning is dating her stepbrother."

"May I interject?" Katie asked. All eyes turned to her. "Grace... that's how Jessie and I feel every day. Being a lesbian couple is hard because everyone talks and everyone stares. But, I love Jessie and I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world. No matter of the comments or looks we may get. I have to be with her," she finished, smiling at Jessie and rubbing her knee.

Grace considered what Katie had said. "The family has welcomed you with open arms, right? Maybe they will give us the same approval..."

"It's worth trying," Jessie grinned.

"And hopefully my Dad won't beat up Eli too much. Or fire him," Grace replied, winking at Katie and Jessie.

"Ooops... I hadn't considered Jake. Maybe this is a bad idea," Eli said, winking at Grace.

Later that night, Eli cradled Grace in his arms. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I love you, Eli."

He kissed her nose and replied, "I love you, too."

"And I'm IN love with you," she said.

"Is something wrong, Grace?" he asked.

"No... but I think you are right. It's time we tell our family. They have to know. I want to share this with them."

He held her closer, "Me, too, Gracie. Me, too."

The morning Grace Manning graduated from college started out in a pleasant manner. She was woken up by the smell of coffee brewing. She rolled over and saw that she was alone in bed. She quickly stood up and pulled her robe around her body before she walked out into the kitchen.

Grace couldn't help but giggle when she saw Eli. He was standing at the cook top, wearing nothing but an old apron, making pancakes. He looked up from the griddle pan when Grace entered the room and grinned.

"Shoot! I was going to give you breakfast in bed!" he cried.

Grace laughed and walked behind him. She threw her arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. Eli turned to face her and smiled. "Good morning, soon-to-be-college graduate!"

"Good morning, E!" he grabbed her hand and led her over to the breakfast bar.

"I'm almost done with the pancakes, but let me get you some coffee."

"I think I'm going to need it," Grace whispered. "It's going to be a long day with the ceremony and party."

"Yeah, but it's going to be a great day, Gracie."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm a little nervous about telling our family. Are we making a mistake?"

Eli finished up his large pile of pancakes and grabbed the maple syrup from the microwave before he presented Grace her plate and sat beside her.

"Just remember what we talked about last night with Jessie and Katie. They are on our side. And I'm sure when we are finished talking to my dad and Lilly, they will understand. They HAVE to, Grace."

She took a bite and smiled. "This is amazing!"

"I'm not a bad cook. Too many years working at BookLovers and working the kitchen every now and then," he responded.

After they finished breakfast, Eli pulled Grace into the bedroom. They had less than two hours before her graduation ceremony began, but he wanted to hold her one last time before they confronted their family about their feelings towards each other. Grace fell onto the bed and pulled Eli on top of her. He stroked her body, lovingly. She shook her head and flipped on top of him.

Grace began kissing Eli with so much passion. She pressed her hips into his groin, forcing him to groan in ecstasy. Eli grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples until she pulled away, smiling at him. "Don't be naughty, Eli." She giggled, before she slid down lower on the bed and began sucking on his long, hard shaft. Eli's breath came faster and faster until he finally pulled her away, shaking his head. She knew what that meant.

Grace spread her legs wide and felt Eli enter her. He clutched her breasts as she rhythmically rose up and down, feeling him deep inside her. Grace felt her cheeks redden as she pulled herself up and down. Eli tried to slow her pace down, but she was on a mission. She wanted to be animalistic this morning. She needed to be in control before her relationship with Eli came under scrutiny by her family. Faster and deeper she rode, feeling her hips bang into Eli. He grunted, digging his fingernails into her buttocks.

Finally, she was ready to come. By then, she was screaming, shouting, breathing rapidly. Eli had held his orgasm, waiting for her to come. When it happened, they both clutched each other, moaning and panting, not wanting to pull away from the closeness with their arms and legs entwined and Eli still deeply inside of Grace.

"You are amazing," he finally spoke, whispering in her ear.

She giggled and looked at the alarm clock. "Oh my god… we need to get ready, Eli!"

She pulled away and they both ran to the shower. This time, Grace didn't have time to go down on Eli. Instead, they quickly washed and rinsed, only occasionally allowing their bare skin to touch.

Within twenty minutes, they were dried, dressed, and climbing into Eli's Jeep. He was wearing an amazing suit and Grace had on a beautiful, tight dress underneath her polyester graduation gown.

"I look like a cow in this!" she giggled.

Eli looked over at her, his hand resting on her thigh. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and began to speak when her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up, looked at the display, and answered, "Hey Mom!"

"Gracie! Where ARE you and Eli? We're all waiting for you where you told us to meet. Are you here?" Lily sounded panicked.

"We're on our way. We had some construction traffic on our side of town, Mom," she winked at Eli as she told the fib.

"Well, drive safely, but please hurry! Rick is sweltering outside!"

Eli pulled into the parking lot near the ceremony site. "We're already here, Mom. We just need to find a parking space and we'll be right over."

Grace hung up the phone as Eli pulled into a parking spot. He ran over and opened the door for her, offering his hand for her to climb out of the Jeep.

"Ready?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

Eli looked around before he pulled Grace close to him. "I love you, Grace Manning. And I am so proud of your accomplishments."

"Thanks, Eli…" she began.

"Wait. I'm not done." He turned her around and whispered, "Close your eyes." He then lifted her hair then placed a necklace around her long neck.

Grace looked down at her clavicle and gasped. Eli's present was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Eli!" she whispered.

"I love you, Gracie. Come on… let's go see our family…"he said, before she pulled him in for one last kiss.


End file.
